Cuter version
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: TAORIS! KRISTAO / BL - Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena Bitch face-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu" - DLDR! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Park Chanyeol**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena **_**Bitch face**_**-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu – Park Chanyeol**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur kecepatan, typo bertebaran**

**Cuter version?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun_

_Waktu adalah hal yang lebih menjanjikan selain perjanjian_

Yifan akui, menjadi siswa tingkat akhir bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Apalagi dengan segala beban tugas yang menggunung, kegiatan ini dan itu (dia mantan anggota OSIS dan ketua klub basket, _anyway_) padahal seharusnya dia bisa bebas mengingat dia sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan sekolah. Tapi entah bagaimana awalnya, selalu saja dia berakhir dengan ikut berpartisipasi dalam segala kegiatan yang diselenggarakan OSIS bahkan klub basketnya. Padahal dia sudah berkali – kali bilang, jika dia ingin fokus dengan ujian akhirnya dan hanya ditanggapi angin lalu oleh mereka (baca: kepala sekolah dan pelatih tim basket). Sepertinya mereka memang tidak berniat _melepaskan_ pemuda yang berusia 18 tahun tersebut secara sukarela. Selain berbakat, dia juga termasuk siswa yang cerdas.

Satu lagi hal yang membuatnya sakit kepala hampir setiap hari. _Fansgirl_. Hell... bisakah mereka meninggalkannya sendirian dan berhenti mengganggu hidupnya? Dia hanya ingin di masa terakhir sekolahnya mendapatkan ketenangan dan kebebasan. Tapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu, contohnya saja saat ini dia sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya dan banyak sekali yeoja – yeoja yang saling berbisik sambil terkikik satu sama tengah memandang kagum dirinya. Dia benci itu.

_They are just a bunch of stupid girls around his perfect world_

Katakan dia sok, kejam dan keterlaluan. Itu memang sifat dasar yang dia miliki sejak lahir.

Dengan cuek, namja keturunan China – kanada tersebut berjalan cool menuju kelasnya. Menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya memuja dan ekpresi mupeng yang berlebihan.

"Yo! Yifan Hyung… ada apa dengan wajahmu pagi ini?" suara bass seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum lebarnya berjalan menghampiri Yifan, yang tengah meletakkan tas di bangkunya.

"Ck, bukan urusaanmu, Park Chanyeol. Jangan menggangguku." Balas Yifan dingin. Mood-nya sedang tidak baik dan dia malas berurusan dengan namja di depannya ini. Bukan apa – apa, hanya saja kadang – kadang menghadapi Chanyeol perlu tenaga ekstra.

"Hyung~ kau menyakiti hatiku. Ah iya, pagi ini aku punya kabar gembira untukmu, Hyung." Chanyeol menaikturunkan alisnya jahil kemudian memandang Yifan antusias.

"Apa? Kau habis diputusin Baekhyun?" Namja berambut pirang itu menjawab cuek. Sudah malas dengan segala tingkah sahabatnya.

"Yaa! Bukan itu. Aku serius Hyung~"

"Ya ya… lalu apa?"

"Pagi ini ada siswa pindahan baru tingkat satu hyung. Dan, kau tahu apa?"

"Tidak." Jawaban yang membuat Chanyeol naik pitam. Hell… jika bukan karena dia menghormati dan sudah menganggap Yifan kakaknya, dia sudah melempar pemuda jelmaan naga itu ke laut. _No doubt._

"Kau percaya atau tidak, dia hampir mirip denganmu hyung. Sama – sama berambut pirang. Hanya saja menurutku, dia lebih manis." Namja tinggi bertelinga lebar itu menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Mirip?" Yifan mulai mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Bocah didepannya ini sudah gila atau apa? Kenapa berbicara yang tidak – tidak?

"Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti _cuter version _dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu."

_Cuter version, huh?_

"Hmm… sekarang Kau berani menghina wajahku ya, Park Chanyeol?" Yifan mulai memandang Chanyeol tajam. Aura hitam menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Dalam pandangan Chanyeol, terdapat asap putih mengepul dari hidung bangirnya. Persis seperti seekor naga yang sedang marah.

"Bu-bukan begitu Hyung. lagipula, kau tetap _sanga_t tampan kok dengan wajah bitchymu." Chanyeol menjawab gugup. Bisa habis dirinya kalau Yifan ngamuk. Selain menjengkelkan, namja berambut pirang itu juga sedikit sensitive. Apalagi bagi orang – orang yang sudah kenal dekat dengannya,

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar adanya. Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, seperti yang dikatakan chanyeol, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena _Bitch face_-nya. Yah, salah paham di sini bukan sesuatu yang enak di dengar, salah satu contohnya adalah dia seperti namja dengan wajah mesum (sekali lagi, ini menurut Chanyeol).

Hell no… dia bahkan tidak lebih mesum dari adik kelasnya, Kai. Hey, wajar saja kan seorang Namja normal berfikiran mesum?

_It's not a big deal_, Dude.

"Untuk apa kau memberitahuku hal ini, Chan?" balas Yifan kalem. Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, _anyway_. Dia masih banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan siang ini. Tugas sastra jepang, contohnya. Kalau diingat, Yifan benar – benar ingin mengutuk tugas itu beserta gurunya,

"Aku hanya kasian padamu, Hyung~" muka melas. Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kau tampan, pintar, kaya, berbakat, digilai semua orang, tapi selama aku mengenalmu kau bahkan belum pernah mengenalkan seseorang yang _special_ padaku, Hyung." lanjut Chanyeol. Dia mulai memandang Yifan taat. Apa hyung-nya ini tidak kesepian? Apa dia tidak berniat mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan kekasih? Tidak ada yang sanggup menolak pesona seorang Wu Yifan tentu saja. Lalu, apa masalahnya?

"Kenapa kau perhatian sekali, Pak Chanyeol? Apa kau sekarang beralih menyukaiku?" Yifan menjawab kalem kemudian beranjak ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan Namja bermarga Park yang saat ini membelalakkan matanya, syok.

"Wh-what the… Hyung! jangan membuatku ingin muntah. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dari Baekhie-ku tersayang." Teriak Chanyeol sebal. Dia meletakkan tas-nya sembarangan di samping bangku Yifan kemudian mulai mngejar langkah Hyung-nya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, siapa nama anak baru itu, Chan?" Tanya Yifan di ambang pintu.

"Siapa ya? Ah! Kalau tidak salah namanya Zitao. Ya benar, Huang Zitao."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, pemuda Wu itu berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Menulikan telinganya dari cerita Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

_Huang Zitao_

_Huang Zitao_

Nama itu entah kenapa seperti sebuah mantra di pikiran Yifan. Nama yang seolah begitu pas dan indah jika diucapkan melalui belahan bibirnya. Nama yang tanpa Yifan sadari, telah terpatri di setiap sudut bagian otak dan hatinya.

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?'

_Alasan kenapa janji ini bertahan_

_Alasan kenapa aku memilih waktu untuk membuktikan_

_It's all because of You_

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC / END?**_

Ini fic Kristao pertamaku lho…. OTP kesayanganku. XD

Sebenarnya aku ngetik ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fic di Asianfanfiction. Yang sama Cuma 'kembarnya' antara Fantao. Seleebihnya beda bgt. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari Kristao moment waktu mereka ada di Dream Team. Goshhh…. Mereka seperti anak kembar kan?

Bagaimana menurut anda tentang fic ini? Jangan mengeluh pendek ya… ini Cuma pemanasan. Cuma ngetest aja #digampar

**So, REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Byun Baekhyun**

** Oh Sehun**

** Lu Han**

** Kim Jongin**

** Do Kyungsoo**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena **_**Bitch face**_**-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu – Park Chanyeol**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur kecepatan, typo bertebaran**

**Cuter version?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

Banyak orang mengakui bahwa seorang Huang Zitao adalah anak yang manja, ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan. Selain ada fakta lain yang menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah anak yang polos mengingat dia adalah anak tunggal dan kedua orang tuanya yang begitu protektif dan posesive padanya. Bukan masalah yang besar. Hanya saja akibat semua perlakuan orang tuanya yang terlalu berlebihan itu, sosok Huang Zitao tumbuh menjadi sosok yang pemalu dan agak pendiam sehingga di usia yang sudah mencapai 16 tahun hanya memiliki beberapa teman. Yah, kalau bisa disebut beberapa terhitung sepupunya dan satu teman sepupunya. Bukannya dia dibenci, justru beberapa orang yang mengenal sosok Huang Zitao menganggap dia adalah anak yang menggemaskan dan pantas untuk dimanja. Tapi memang Zitao sendiri yang begitu pendiam jika bertemu orang asing sehingga orang lain menjadi sungkan padanya.

Tidak heran walau sudah 2 hari pindah ke sekolah barunya, Zitao cuma mengenal beberapa teman di kelasnya dan juga teman sebangkunya, Do Kyungsoo. Seorang lelaki manis bermata belo seperti burung hantu yang awalnya Tao mengira dia adalah anak yang menakutkan. Tapi setelah kenal dekat, ternyata Kyungsoo adalah anak yang ramah dan begitu baik padanya. Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Zitao bingung dan aneh 2 hari belakangan ini, dimulai dari saat ia menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah dan percaya atau tidak hampir semua siswa yang berpapasan dengannya dikoridor memandangnya dengan penuh minat kemudian mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Hal itu membuat Zitao takut dan salah tingkah. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Dan dia sempat berfikir untuk pulang dan mengadu kepada orang tuanya jikalau sepupunya saat itu tidak mencegahnya. Sungguh, rasanya Zitao ingin menangis.

Tidak hanya itu, respon aneh juga datang dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Saat sesi perkenalan banyak anak (terutama siswi) yang bertanya kepadanya, apakah dia adik Kris? Atau apakah dia saudara kembar Kris? Demi tuhan! Dia bahkan tidak kenal Kris. Siapa itu Kris? Apa dia seorang anggota boyband terkenal sehingga banyak gadis yang menanyakannya? Tao benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi ada satu hal pasti yang dia tahu, si Kris entah siapa itu namanya telah membuat Zitao langsung terkenal di seluruh sekolah di hari pertama dia menampakkan wajahnya di sekolah. Bahkan hingga hari ini.

_He's like an impromptu celebrity, ya know?_

"Menurutku, memang sedikit mirip kok."

"Apanya yang sedikit? Mereka benar-benar mirip, babySoo. Hanya saja Zitao lebih ramping dan sexy daripada _dia_."

"Apa kalian buta? Dari sudut mana mereka mirip? Sekali lihat saja sudah jelas mereka berbeda. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri kalau Zitao lebih mirip dengan panda sedangkan _dia_ lebih cocok kalau disamakan dengan seekor Naga."

"Ukhh… kenapa kalian bertiga melihat Tao seperti itu? Apa Tao terlihat aneh?"

Benar. Inilah salah satu hal mencurigakan lainnya yang membuat Tao sedikit ketakutan dan berencana untuk tidak mau sekolah lagi. Kenapa teman-teman barunya menatapnya intens seperti itu? Apa dia adalah elien atau sejenisnya? Bahkan teman sebangkunya, Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan.

**Plakk Plakk**

"Ouch! Kenapa kau menamparku, babySoo~"

"Iya Hyung. kenapa menampar kami?"

"Jangan memandangi Taozi seperti itu, Kim jongin, Oh Sehun. Apa kalian tidak pernah berkaca? Wajah kalian berdua terlihat mengerikan jika seperti itu." Do Kyungsoo berujar sinis. Membuat 2 pemuda lain (Kai dan Sehun) mendengus sebal. Sejak kedatangan Zitao, entah kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit galak dengan orang lain. Apalagi kalau itu berkaitan dengan Zitao. Seperti saat ini contohnya?

"Hyung sendiri menatap Panda-hyung seperti itu. Kenapa kami yang disalahkan?" gerutu pemuda berkulit putih susu, Sehun.

"Kalau aku jelas berbeda, Oh Sehun."

"Apanya yang beda?"

Zitao hanya memandang mereka bertiga yang saat ini sedang berdebat dengan tampang polos andalannya. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Padahal dia ingin sekali ke kantin. Saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi tadi, pemuda polos itu yang awalnya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo ke kantin langsung diurungkan niatnya saat melihat 2 teman sekelasnya (baca: Kai dan Sehun) datang dengan wajah yang mencurigakan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tao bingung. Apalagi saat merasakan mereka berdua dan Kyungsoo seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak mengenal Kris-Hyung? kau yakin?" Tanya Kai penasaran. Tao hanya mengangguk polos.

"Kris yang itu lho. Tinggi seperti tiang listrik, berambut pirang dan irit ekspresi." Jelas Kai lagi. Tao menggeleng.

"Siapa itu Kris?"Tanya Tao penasaran. Membuat tiga temannya yang lain saling pandang kemudian menghela nafas.

"Apa aku bilang Kkamjong? Tidak mungkin kalau Panda-hyung adalah adik atau saudaranya. Jelas-jelas mereka berbeda." Dengus Sehun malas. Kenapa teman hitamnya ini keras kepala sekali sih? Sebelumnya dia bahkan ngotot kalau Zitao adalah saudara Kris atau semacamnya.

"Sudahlah. Kalian hanya membuatnya bingung. Jangan dengarkan ocehan mereka berdua nee Taozi?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis ke arah Tao yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Membuat si bocah panda tersenyum lugu ke arahnya.

"Kyaa~ kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali? Aduh. Tahan Soo, tahan… jangan ooc seperti ini." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil meremas tangannya. Membuat Kai dan sehun memutar bola mata mereka bosan. Sedangkan Tao hanya lempeng saja, tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Lebih baik kalau kita pergi ke kan-"

**Brakk**

"BabyZii~ kenapa kau lama sekali? Gege sudah menunggumu di kantin." Omongan Kai terputus saat seorang pemuda cantik dengan seenak rambutnya mendobrak pintu kelas dan menghampiri mereka berempat dengan tampang sok polos.

"Luhan-hyung?"

.

.

"Berhenti mengangguku, Park Dobby!" teriak seorang pemuda manis bereyeliner pada seorang pemuda tinggi di sampingnya. Ayolah, dia hanya ingin pergi ke kelas sahabatnya tapi kekasihnya yang bodoh ini selalu menanyainya macam-macam.

"Ayolah Baekh sayang~ aku hanya ingin bertanya, siapa itu Zitao?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan memelas. Membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil memutar matanya malas.

"Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin Chan sayang~ kau juga melihatnya kan? Kita baru bertemu dengannya kemarin pagi bersama Luhan-Hyung. Puas?" jelas pemuda Byun jengkel. Kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak mengerti juga? Kalau saja dia bukan kekasih yang disayanginya sepenuh hati, ingin sekali Baekhyun melempar Chanyeol ke kandang Naga.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau kan sudah mengenal dekat Luhan-hyung. Seharusnya kau tahu Zitao juga kan?"balas Chanyeol ngotot. Membuat Baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya ingin menendangnya kuat-kuat. _Damn!_ Untuk Chanyeol dan mulut cerewetnya.

"Terserahlah~ kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin mengenalnya? Kau naksir dengannya ya Park Chanyeol?" tuduh si pemuda eyeliner macam-macam. Membuat Chanyeol seketika membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Iya-kan? Kau mau mencoba berselingkuh dibelakangku? Lihat saja, aku benar-benar akan mencincangmu kalau kau berani melakukannya." ancam pemuda bermarga Byun itu serius. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sedikit takut dan berkeringat dingin.

Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah sering memperingatimu sayang~ jangan terlalu sering menonton drama tv. Jalan pikiranmu menjadi ngelantur seperti ini kan?" Baekhyun mengeraskan ekspresinya ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga dia menendang kaki panjang milik kekasihnya.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau menendang kakiku baby-Baek?" teriak Chanyeol tidak terima. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dengan tampang polos. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran yang didapatkannya dari siswa lain yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Dengan santai pemuda itu meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian di tengah koridor.

"Haishhhh…. Dia kenapa sih? Apa sedang PMS? Aduh! Tendangannya sakit sekali…" ringis Chanyeol mengaduh sambil mengelus kakinya yang nyeri.

.

.

Katakan pada Yifan jika dia memang gila. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak bisa menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan benar. Bahkan dia hampir saja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki tadi pagi kalau saja dia tidak menghentikan mobilnya tepat waktu. Dia bahkan sampai menceritakan hal itu pada Chanyeol dan pemuda tinggi sahabatnya itu hanya menatapnya prihatin. Bukannya memberikan masukan, Chanyeol malah menambah beban dengan mengatakan bahwa Yifan mulai bertingkah tidak biasa dua hari ini karena seseorang.

_Huang ZiTao?_

Jujur saja. Yifan bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengan _cuter version_-nya yang diceritakan oleh Chanyeol itu. Selain karena memang tidak sempat, dia hanya merasa… belum saatnya. Ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia hanya mengikuti kata hati, sungguh. Biarlah semua berjalan dengan apa adanya. Yifan hanya ingin mengikuti arus yang sudah digariskan. Hanya itu. Bukannya dia tidak penasaran atau apa… yah, mungkin benar kata Chanyeol. Kalau dia memikirkan sosok itu tanpa disadarinya. Merepotkan.

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan? Siswa baru itu mirip Kris."

"Kau benar. Mereka sama-sama pirang. Tapi bagiku, Kris tetap yang tertampan~"

"Sttttt! Jangan keras-keras, kita sekarang di perpustakaan dan Kris ada di depanmu, bodoh."

Yah, Yifan saat ini memang ada di perpustakaan. Seharusnya, biasanya dia lebih memilih kantin atau atap sekolah saat istirahat seperti ini. Tapi, karena memang dia membutuhkan sebuah buku untuk bahan tugasnya, terpaksa dia mengunjungi perpustakaan. Dan bodohnya, dia malah terjebak dengan mendengarkan percakapan dua siswi yang saat ini duduk tidak jauh darinya. Demi apapun, suara mereka bahkan bisa di dengar oleh penjaga perpustakaan di depan sana. Inilah salah satu alasan Kris tidak menyukai seorang gadis. Mereka berisik.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Tapi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kalau kau ingin aku jujur, aku lebih menyukai _cuter version_-nya. Maksudku yah… siswa baru itu. Lihat kan? Menurutku dia anak yang manis dan sikapnya tidak sedingin Kris bahkan kudengar dia anak yang polos."

"Tentu saja dia manis. Aku setuju, apalagi mata Pandanya. Dia terlihat menggemaskan."

_Mata Panda?_

Yifan tertegun. Sebuah kenangan lama menyeruak masuk ke dalam otaknya. Sebuah memory yang tanpa Yifan sadari selalu tersimpan rapi di otaknya. Tersimpan aman dengan segala bentuk kepercayaan dan janji yang mengikatnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mulai beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya kemudian melangkah keluar perpustakaan. Meninggalkan dua siswi yang masih bergosip tentang dirinya di belakang.

.

.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa, Taozi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang anak panda di sampingnya yang saat ini tengah membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Bersama Lulu-ge, Soo-hyung. Hyung dengan siapa?" Tao membalas dengan ekspresi polosnya. Membuat Kyungsoo memekik gemas ingin menyimpannya di karung dan membawanya pulang.

"Dengan jongin, seperti biasanya. Mau berjalan bersama ke parkiran sekolah?" tawar Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Tao mengangguk semangat kemudian dengan cepat membereskan bukunya dibantu Kyungsoo.

"Soo-hyung dan Kai sepasang kekasih ya?" Tanya Tao tanpa dosa. Membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya syok.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sehun yang memberi tahu Tao tadi." Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk memukul Sehun nanti jika bertemu dengannya.

"Kajja kita pergi sekarang. Nanti Luhan-hyung lama menunggu." Pemuda bermata bulat itu menggandeng tangan Tao. Membuat yang bersangkutan tersenyum manis. Tuhan, Tao senang sekali mendapatkan teman yang perhatian seperti Kyungsoo. Katakan dia berlebihan, Kyungsoo memang teman pertamanya selain sepupunya.

"Jadi, kau sudah lama tinggal di Korea?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan saat keduanya berjalan di koridor. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Tao baru pindah sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu."

"Pantas bahasa koreamu belum terlalu fasih." Balas Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk paham.

"Zitao… " panggil seorang pemuda tinggi saat berpapasan jalan dengan mereka berdua. Meskipun terkesan pelan, tapi Tao masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ndee?" Tao menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu memandang Zitao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi entah bagaimana, Zitao bisa melihat tatapan sedih, terkejut dan…. Rindu di dalamnya. Itu membuat perasaan Zitao menjadi tak menentu. Sebuah perasaan yang bahkan belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

_Kenapa?_

"Zitao… " Pemuda itu masih menyebut namanya pelan.

Hening

Hening

"Kau… siapa?"

_Dari sekian banyak waktu_

_Kenapa baru sekarang aku menemukanmu?_

_Dari seribu kemungkinan yang ada_

_Kenapa harus dalam keadaan seperti ini?_

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Note : Akhirnya bisa update juga ya allah… #sujudsyukur . aku sempat gak nyangka kalau ternyata fic Ini mendapat respon positif dari kalian semua. Kalian luar biasa #alaArielnoah

Terima kasih ya atas review kalian semua, Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu. Aku ngetik ini bahkan di sela-sela kesibukan skripsi-ku yang belum kelar-kelar. Maaf juga telat update T_T maklumi saya okeh…. Oh ya, mereka (KrisTao) baru bertemu di akhir fic ini jangan ada yang kecewa ya? Chap depan bakal ada banyak moment mereka kok. Ehm. Gak janji sih…. #digampar

Jadi, jika ada diantara kalian semua ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang fic atau apa kalian bisa inbox saya. Menerima segala masukan dan kritikan kok… asal tidak menerror saja #smirk

See yaa~

**So, REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

**Wu Yifan**

**The Rest of EXO members**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan****dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia****tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang****mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang****keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, banyak orang****merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang****dimilikinya terutama karena Bitch face-nya."Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari****wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu – Park****Chanyeol.**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur kecepatan, typo(S)****bertebaran, cerita amburadul dll.**

**Italic n bold = '**_**Flashback**_**'**

**Cuter version?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak**

**berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang**

**bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi**

**author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menurut Yifan, Zitao tidak berubah. Dia tetap polos dan menggemaskan seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Dulu memang rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, dan sekarang dengan rambut blonde-nya Zitao terlihat semakin cantik.

_Like a barbie_

Setelah melihatnya, Yifan tidak heran jika pemuda manis di depannya ini agak mirip dengannya, apalagi dengan warna rambutnya. Sekilas memang mirip. Orang lain bahkan ada yang menganggap mereka seperti saudara ataupun anak kembar, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Yifan karena baginya sosok Zitao sudah sejak dulu menempati tempat tersendiri di hatinya. Bukan sebagai saudara tentu saja. Ikatan yang lebih dari itu.

Tapi mengetahui Zitao seolah-olah tidak mengenal dirinya membuat Yifan kecewa, dan bodoh. Karena yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya bisa membatu juga terdiam menatap sosok yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Zitao... Benar-benar Melupakannya? Panda kecil-nya ini tidak mengingat dirinya? Apa waktu 6 tahun terlalu lama, hingga membuat sosok yang dikasihinya dari dulu ini tidak mengenal dirinya lagi?

Setelah berdebat dengan hatinya, Yifan memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat membuat sosok Zitao mengerutkan dahi-nya bingung.

"Tao-er..."Lirih Yifan.

**Deg**

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Zitao merasa ada sebuah perasaan asing yang familiar. Perasaan rindu. Padahal dia yakin tidak mengenal pemuda di depannya ini. Tapi kenapa ada setitik keinginan untuk sekedar memeluknya dan menghilangkan rasa asing yang dirasakannya itu?

"Fanfan-ge merindukan little panda."Lanjutnya pelan. Tangan Yifan kemudian terangkat kedepan dan mengelus dengan lembut poni panjang yang dimiliki Zitao.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat adegan yang tidak jauh darinya itu hanya menatap bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi di depannya.

"Siapa?"Ulang Zitao lagi. Sosok yang mirip panda itu mulai mundur ke belakang, ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak takut jika orang asing menyentuhmu tanpa izin? Apalagi sosok pemuda tinggi di depannya ini memiliki wajah yang mencurigakan.

"Kau akan mengingatnya nanti."Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yifan tersenyum sangat tipis ke arah Zitao dan melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan dua sosok yang memandang punggung tegapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

.

.

.

_**"Hihihi... Naga ini mirip dengan Fanfan-ge."Kata Zitao kecil dengan senyum lucu tertoreh di bibir mungilnya.**_

_**"Kenapa gege kau samakan dengan Naga, Tao-er?"Tanya Yifan. Anak berusia 12 tahun itu menatap Zitao kecil bingung.**_

_**"Iya... Gege seram dan besar seperti Naga."Balas Zitao polos. Bocah menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby itu mengangkat boneka Naga yang dilihatnya kemudian mensejajarkannya dengan Yifan.**_

_**"Lihat?"Lanjutnya dengan sumringah. Sedangkan Yifan hanya mengulum senyum dan menatap bocah di depannya dengan lembut.**_

_**"Jadi Tao-er ingin membeli boneka Naga apa Panda?"**_

_**"Boleh Tao membeli keduanya? Tao juga suka Naga karena mirip dengan Fanfan-ge."Jawab Zitao kecil lirih. Dia mulai memeluk erat boneka Panda yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan menatap boneka Naga yang dipegangnya dengan penuh harap. **_

_**Yifan menghela nafas kecil.**_

_**"Tidak... Tao-er sudah janji dengan gege untuk membeli satu boneka."Yifan mengambil boneka Naga dari tangan Zitao kecil, membuat ekspresi bocah cilik itu menjadi sendu.**_

_**"Jangan sedih nee... Kalau gege punya uang lagi, gege akan membelikan Tao-er boneka Naga."Ucapan Yifan itu membuat Zitao langsung tersenyum lebar. **_

_**Yifan yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum tipis. Lega karena bocah cilik di depannya tidak sedih lagi. Yifan benci melihat Zitao sedih, apalagi menangis. Karena entah kenapa Yifan merasakan sakit jika melihat Zitao menangis.**_

_**"Gege janji?"Tanya Zitao penuh harap. Yifan mengangguk kemudian mengelus poni bagian depan rambut hitam Zitao dengan lembut.**_

_**"Kajja, nanti kita terlambat sampai rumah."**_

_**Dua namja cilik berseragam elementary school itu melangkah ke arah kasir dengan tangan bertautan.**_

.

.

.

Luhan bingung. Dia khawatir dengan adik sepupunya yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi aneh sejak masuk ke mobil. Padahal tadi waktu istirahat sosok mirip panda itu baik-baik saja dan terlihat ceria. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi ketika dia tidak ada? Bagaimanapun, Luhan berjanji akan menghajar siapa saja yang telah berani mengusik adiknya. Awas saja nanti.

"Baby kenapa eoh?"Tanyanya hati-hati. Pemuda cantik itu melirik sang sepupu dari balik kemudi mobilnya. Mereka saat ini perjalanan pulang menuju rumah.

"Gege..."Panggil Zitao pelan. Pemuda itu melamun ke arah jendela. Luhan menjadi makin khawatir.

"Kenapa? Apa Taozi sakit? Apa ada yang mengganggumu di sekolah? Katakan pada gege."Tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi. Fokus Luhan menjadi terbagi antara menyetir dan sosok di sampingnya.

"Tao tidak apa-apa gege... Emm apa Tao boleh tanya sesuatu?"Pemuda manis mirip panda itu mulai menatap Luhan taat. Jangan lupakan ekspresi polosnya yang dari dulu selalu membuat Luhan gemas.

"Tanya apa eoh?"

"Kris... Siapa?"

**Deg**

"Kenapa Taozi menanyakannya?"Balas Luhan. Pemuda itu mengeratkan tangannya pada setir mobil.

"Tadi waktu di koridor, dia memanggil Tao. Dan Soo-hyung memberi tahu Tao bahwa namanya Kris."Jelas Zitao terdengar bersemangat. Hal itu membuat Luhan mengeraskan ekspresinya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, baby-zii..."Respon Luhan singkat.

"Tapi, Sepertinya dia mengenal Tao."

"Sudahlah... Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Apa gege mengenal Kris?"

"Sudah gege katakan. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, Zitao!" Tanpa sadar Luhan menaikkan nada ucapannya, membuat Zitao melebarkan matanya terkejut. Pemuda itu menatap Luhan ketakutan.

Apa Gege-nya marah?

"Ba-baby... Maafkan gege, nee? Gege tidak bermaksud membentakmu."Jelas Luhan merasa bersalah. Dia menjadi lepas kendali dan tanpa sadar membentak Zitao. Padahal dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia hanya tidak suka Zitao terus menyebut Kris. Luhan tidak mau melihat sepupu tersayangnya terluka. Lagi.

"Dengarkan gege. Kris itu orang jahat. Jadi baby-Tao tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya, arraseo?" Luhan sebisa mungkin menghaluskan suaranya. Dia tahu Zitao anaknya sensitive dan perasa, dia takut nanti pemuda manis itu malah menangis.

"Kris orang jahat?" Ekspresi Zitao berubah panik. Ya tuhan, jadi orang yang tadi ditemuinya adalah orang jahat? Pantas saja wajahnya mencurigakan seperti itu.

"Nee... Kau lihat-kan, wajahnya mengerikan." Kata Luhan dengan nada meyakinkan. Raut wajahnya juga berubah serius. Jujur, hal itu membuat Zitao sedikit takut. Pemuda itu mulai menggigiti jari kukunya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Gege benar. Tadi Kris itu melihat Tao seakan-akan ingin memakan Tao. Apa dia jangan-jangan kanibal?" Cemas Zitao. Dia semakin cemas saat Luhan mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi ngeri yang dibuat-buat.

"Jadi.. Mulai besok jangan dekat dengannya lagi, oke?" jelas Luhan. Zitao mengangguk patuh.

Mobil mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya aksiterktur modern. Zitao yang sudah tidak sabar langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Mama... Tao kangen." teriaknya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menutup matanya sejenak.

'Lebih baik seperti ini.'Batinnya. Dia membuka matanya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja selama orang itu tidak mengganggu."Lanjutnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Yifan-hyung mulai gila." Chanyeol mendesis lirih saat matanya sejak tadi awas memperhatikan gerak gerik sahabatnya.

"Jangan dipedulikan. Jarang-jarang melihat Kris-hyung seperti itu." Sehun menyaut.

"Mungkin obatnya sudah mulai habis." Tambah Kai dengan sok polosnya.

"Kenapa kalian asyik ngrumpi, hm? Lebih baik kalian lari keliling lapangan 15 kali." kata Kris dingin dan penuh penekanan sana sini.

Mereka bertiga yang mendengar suara berat Kris membelalakkan mata syok. Gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari jarak sejauh itu? Kris bahkan berada di pinggir lapangan basket sedangkan mereka tengah pemanasan di tengah lapangan.

"Kenapa Kris-hyung ada di sini sih? Bukannya dia sudah enggan berurusan dengan klub basket lagi?" gerutu Sehun yang langsung berlari keliling lapangan dengan yang lain atas perintah Kris.

"Ini gila! Bahkan Minho-hyung ketua klub basket kita tidak bisa membantah." balas Kai yang berlari di belakang Sehun.

"Bagaimana dia sanggup membantah jika Kris-sunbae sudah seperti pelatih bagi kita? Bahkan Jung-saem begitu percaya padanya." dengan ngos-ngosan Myungsoo ikut menambahi.

"Dan kenapa aku harus ikut lari bersama kalian?" Ratap Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tadi dia datang ke lapangan basket hanya untuk melihat mereka latihan. Tapi... Kemudian Kris datang entah darimana dan menyuruh dia untuk ikut bergabung. Untung dia sudah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos. Poor Chanyeol.

"BERHENTI MENGOBROL!" Teriak Kris dari seberang lapangan. Mereka dengan sigap mempercepat larinya takut-takut Kris kalap dan menyemburkan api.

.

.

.

Katakan Kyungsoo jengkel dengan kekasihnya, Kai. Dia bilang ingin pulang bersama. Tapi tadi dengan sok polosnya Kai mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia ada jadwal latihan basket. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menggampar wajah tampan(mesum)-nya jikalau dia tidak ingat bahwa Kai adalah kekasih tercintanya. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik tadi dia pulang dengan Luhan dan Zitao. Bukannya terjebak di ruang osis dengan dua orang yang malah asyik bermesraan.

"Bisa kalian berhenti berbuat mesum?" Sahutnya datar. Dia sudah mulai jengah dengan tontonan yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Kami tidak berbuat mesum, Kyungsoo." Balas pemuda manis ber-dimple. Dia beranjak menjauh dari pemuda satu-nya dan duduk di sofa dekat Kyungsoo.

"Terserah... Jadi kapan kau pulang, Suho-hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point. Dia memutar bola matanya jengah kemudian menatap pemuda lain yang tengah duduk di kursi ketua OSIS.

"Ehm... Sebenarnya Adikku sayang, aku masih ada rapat setelah ini." balasnya dengan senyum canggung. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin saat melihat Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Bagus. Aku sudah disini lebih dari 30 menit untuk menunggumu yang malah asyik berbuat mesum dan kau bilang ada rapat?" Kata Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Bagus sekali Kim Junmyeon." Lanjutnya sinis. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduk manisnya dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Katakan selamat tinggal dengan semua koleksi majalah dan VCD XX-mu yang selama ini kau sembunyikan."

Suho melebarkan matanya syok.

"Karena setelah ini aku akan memberikan semua koleksi itu ke eomma-kim."

Kyungsoo ber-smirk ria meninggalkan ruang osis.

Suho membeku.

"TIDAKKKK... KYUNG-SOO..." teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

.

Zitao sudah mandi dan makan, dia bahkan sudah meminum obatnya. Saat ini dia tengah bergeluntungan di ranjang miliknya dengan boneka Panda super besar di pelukannya. Dia bosan dan dalam mood ngambek. Dia ingin pergi ke luar untuk membeli eskrim tapi mama dan Luhan-gege nya melarang. Dengan alasan karena kemarin dia sudah makan es krim. Memangnya kenapa jika hari ini dia makan es krim lagi?

"Mama dan lulu-ge keterlaluan..." teriaknya.

"Pokoknya Tao tidak mau keluar kamar sebelum Tao makan es krim." lanjutnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Dia mulai tidur telentang dan menerawang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa Kris itu... yang dibilang mirip dengan Tao?" monolognya.

"Tapi menurut Tao dia lebih tampan. Tao-kan tidak tampan." dia beranjak dari kasur dan berdiri di depan cermin besarnya.

"Iyakan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Di depannya sekarang terdapat bayangan dirinya sendiri. Seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan poni panjang menutupi kening, mata tajam dengan lingkaran hitam seperti panda, hidung bangir dan bibir kucing lucu berwarna soft pink lembut.

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Sayang... Kau boleh memakan es krim. Jangan ngambek lagi nee?" ketukan pintu kamarnya terdengar.

"Benarkah?" teriaknya senang dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan banyak-banyak, arra?" Mama-huang mengingatkan.

"Nee... Mama..." jawabnya girang kemudian berlari ke bawah. Meninggalkan mama-nya yang saat ini menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah childish putra tunggalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C.**

**Note : Taoris-nya cuma Flashback untuk chap ini… yang menunggu moment swe33t mereka sabar yah... yup! Taoris memang sudah kenal dari kecil. Tapi karena ada sesuatu hal mereka pisah. Sankyuu buat kalian kalian semua yang telah membaca, review, follow dan Fav. Saranghae~ sini tak kasih cium satu-satu :3**

**Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Silahkan berikan komentar kalian di kotak repiew.**

**See u next time~**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** The rest of EXO members**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena **_**Bitch face**_**-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu – Park Chanyeol**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, author sableng dll**

**Cuter version?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menyandang nama dengan marga Wu dibelakangnya bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Yifan. Selain dia diharapkan untuk menjadi sosok yang membanggakan, dia juga diharuskan bersikap 'selayaknya' keluarga terhormat di depan semua orang. Bukan berarti dia hidup dalam kekangan keluarga justru kedua orang tuanya membebaskan Yifan untuk memilih segala sesuatu yang dia inginkan dalam hidup. Asal hal itu baik untuk masa depan Yifan, mereka akan mendukung.

Dibesarkan menjadi anak tunggal dalam lingkup keluarga berada membuat sosok Yifan tumbuh menjadi anak yang cenderung kaku dan jarang berekspresi di depan banyak orang. Jangankan orang lain, di hadapan kedua orang tuanyapun dia jarang mengungkapkan isi hati yang sebenarnya. Tapi semua sifat jeleknya tersebut sedikit berkurang saat diusia 8 tahun dia bertemu dengan seorang bocah bermata panda yang lucu. Seorang bocah yang menjadi tetangga barunya saat mereka sekeluarga diharuskan untuk pindah rumah.

Hari-harinya menjadi begitu berwarna saat ada bocah panda itu mengisi setiap lembar kehidupan hambar yang dulu pernah dijalaninya sendirian, tanpa teman. Entah dimulai dari sejak kapan, sosok Zitao berubah menjadi begitu berharga di mata seorang Yifan. Sosok yang ingin dia lindungi sepenuh hati dan berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkannya ataupun membuatnya menangis. Tapi nyatanya hal itu hanya sebuah janji semu saat Yifan memutuskan untuk pergi karena diharuskan untuk mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.

Katakan Yifan sangat menyesal hingga sekarang. Seandainya dulu dia tetap berada disamping Zitao, akankah keadaan saat ini akan jauh berbeda? Jika dulu dia tidak pergi, Zitao tidak perlu menunggunya kan?

"Maafkan gege, Zitao." bisiknya pelan. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah foto dengan potret dua anak kecil yang saling berangkulan.

"Maafkan gege yang sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian." bisiknya lagi pada angin malam. Tirai jendela kamarnya berkibar tertiup angin dengan memperlihatkan sosok Yifan yang tengah berdiri diam di ambang pintu balkon kamarnya. Ekspresinya mengeras saat mengingat Zitao yang sekarang telah melupakannya. Dia tidak rela Zitao meninggalkannya padahal dia begitu mengharapkan pemuda itu. Dia akan terluka jika Zitao memutuskan untuk pergi seperti apa yang pernah dia lakukan dulu.

Tidak! Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sudah cukup dia bersikap lemah dan pengecut selama ini, apapun yang terjadi Zitao harus kembali ke pelukannya lagi.

Ya, harus!

"Kau tetap milik Gege sampai kapanpun, benarkan?"

Dinginnya angin malam menjadi saksi bisu saat Yifan dengan sengaja meremas pelan foto yang ada digenggamannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kai dan Sehun pagi-pagi sekali berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka dengan tampang menyedihkan. Terlebih lagi dengan keadaan Sehun yang saat ini berekpresi lesu berbanding terbalik dengan muka datarnya sehari-hari. Ini semua akibat dari latihan basket kemarin yang terjadi secara gila-gilaan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kris hingga membuat hampir semua anggota inti basket ingin sekali menjerit dan mencakar wajah tampannya jika tidak ingat Kris adalah pemegang kunci mati hidup mereka. Terdengar pasrah memang, tapi siapa yang bisa menjinakkan Kris jika dia sedang dalam mood buruknya?

Tidak ada.

Dan di dalam benaķ mereka akhirnya mencatat, perpaduan Kris dengan mood buruknya sama dengan mala petaka. Tidak hanya mereka saja yang terkena imbas secara langsung, tapi aura mengancam yang dikeluarkan Kris sungguh sangat mengganggu. Menakuti setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Untung saja Kris jarang sekali _badmood_, hal yang pantas disyukuri tentunya.

"Aku akan mengutuk siapa saja yang telah berhasil membuat Kris-hyung berkelakuan seperti itu." gerutu Sehun sambil sesekali memegangi bahunya karena pegal. Dia mulai meringis saat kram masih terasa di kedua kakinya.

"Berkelakuan seperti apa maksudmu?" balas Kai yang keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan Sehun. Bahkan jika dilihat lebih jauh, terdapat tempelan koyo di setiap sisi bagian tubuhnya.

Mengenaskan sekali.

"Seperti Naga yang hibernasinya telah diganggu secara paksa. Entah orang bodoh mana yang berani mengusiknya." Sehun masih menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Orang bodoh yang beruntung pastinya. Bisa membuat seorang Kris Wu uring-uringan."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan Kkamjong? Mana ada orang bodoh yang beruntung?" dengusnya pelan. Sepertinya akibat latihan ekstrim kemarin otak Kai bergeser beberapa senti.

"Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa, Albino." remeh Kai dengan nada sengak yang kentara. Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu, huh?" balas Sehun jengkel. Dia mempercepat langkahnya malas menghadapi sahabat hitamnya.

"Aku tahu jika mungkin karena Zitao-lah penyebab Kris-hyung bermood buruk kemarin." penjelasan Kai itu membuat Sehun langsung terperangah.

"Panda-hyung? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"Soo-baby yang memberitahuku."

"Kau bercanda? Bukannya dia sedang marah?" dengus Sehun sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sudah tidak lagi. Aku sudah menjinakkannya tadi malam~" jawab Kai bangga.

"Gila." desis Sehun. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Kai dibelakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Aku juga tahu tentang perasaanmu terhadap seseorang." ucap Kai terdengar santai. Dia melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat Sehun berhenti dan membalikkan badan ke arahnya.

"Siapa?" tantang Sehun. Dia mengerutkan dahinya saat mengikuti arah telunjuk Kai yang mengarah ke parkiran mobil.

Lebih tepatnya ke arah sebuah mobil yang baru saja terparkir dengan dua orang pemuda keluar setelahnya.

Luhan dan Zitao.

"Kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud, Sehunna~" jelas Kai dengan nada _sing a song_ di akhir.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek kemudian berbalik kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Matanya sempat melirik dua orang yang dimaksud Kai tadi. Tatapannya sempat terhenti beberapa detik diantara salah satunya. Sebuah sinyum tipis terbentuk saat telinganya menangkap tawa halus yang mengalun lembut.

Dia suka sekali tawa itu.

.

.

.

Zitao berlari dengan wajah ketakutan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Dia menyesal kenapa tidak menerima tawaran Luhan gegenya untuk mengantarnya ke kelas lebih dulu jika kejadian yang dialaminya sekarang sungguh ingin membuatnya lebih memilih pulang kerumah dan bermanja-manja dengan mamanya daripada harus sekolah tapi diburu segerombolan siswi dengan wajah yang terkesan maniak. Mereka mengejar Zitao dengan berbagai macam bungkusan yang ada di tangan masing-masing. Entah apa isinya Zitao tidak mau tahu. Dan dia tidak akan pernah ingin tahu.

Ekspresi menahan tangis tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat mereka mulai berteriak dan memanggil namanya. Ya tuhan! Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan Zitao sendirian? Dia tidak mau hadiah atau apapun itu yang ada ditangan mereka. Dia hanya mau sampai kelas dengan selamat.

**Brukk**

Tubuhnya langsung terjungkal kebelakang saat dia tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang di persimpangan koridor. Dia sudah ingin menangis terisak ketika dengan tiba-tiba orang itu berjongkok dan memanggil namanya.

"Zitao?"

Mendengar suara yang terasa familiar, Zitao mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Xiumin-ge?" teriaknya kaget. Ekspresinya berubah kembali menjadi ketakutan melihat gerombolan siswi tadi sudah berada dekat dibelakangnya.

"Gege… Selamatkan Tao." cicitnya dengan muka menahan tangis. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan berlindung di belakang pemuda yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya itu.

Xiumin menghela nafas kemudian menatap gerombolan dengan wajah mengkerut. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat melihat tatapan mereka tertuju pada Zitao yang saat ini bersembunyi di belakangnya. Wajah mereka tampak mencurigakan apalagi dengan senyum maniak yang begitu kentara.

"Ada apa ini? Jangan ganggu Zitao." sahutnya lantang. Dia tidak rela sosok yang sudah dianggap adik diusik oleh mereka yang Xiumin tahu sebagian besarnya adalah Fans dari Kris.

"Kami hanya ingin memberikan hadiah ini untuknya, Minseok-sunbae." balas salah satunya.

Oh! Sekarang Xiumin tahu apa tujuan mereka. Dia sudah berhasil membaca situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Berita tentang kemiripan Zitao dengan Kris memang sudah tersebar ke seluruh sekolah cuma dalam waktu beberapa hari. Tidak heran banyak orang merasa penasaran bahkan penggemar Kris-pun ikut merusuh seperti ini.

Xiumin heran, dari sisi sebelah mana mereka berdua mirip? Atau seperti kata orang-orang Zitao adalah cuter version-nya? Versi manis dari sosok segarang Kris?

Konyol!

"Ehm. Sepertinya ada banyak kesalahpahaman di sini, nona-nona?" kata Xiumin bermaksud menenangkan massa yang mulai ribut. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Zitao menatapnya dengan sorot mata memohon layaknya anak panda malang yang tidak diberi susu. Tangan Zitao bahkan memegang Jas sekolahnya bagian belakang.

"Begini... Jika kalian menganggap dia adalah saudara kembar ataupun adik Kris, kalian salah besar." katanya lagi mencoba menjelaskan. Kerumunan massa mulai berdengung.

"Jadi berhentilah mengganggunya dengan memberikan hadiah yang aku tahu akan kalian titipkan untuk Kris. Dia bukan saudara Kris, ok?"

_Krik_

Suasana mendadak hening dan Xiumin melempar senyum canggung. Takut-takut gerombolan marah dan mengeroyok mereka berdua berjamaah.

"Anno sunbae... Hadiah ini bukan untuk Kris-sunbae, tapi untuk Zitao." jawaban yang berhasil membuat Xiumin bingung. Dia mulai menggaruk lehernya dan meneliti berbagai bungkusan yang dibawa mereka. Benar juga, kenapa ada boneka panda kecil segala?

"Tapi bukankah kalian Fans-nya Kris? Tindakan kalian ini membuat Zitao ketakutan."

Xiumin dan Zitao melangkah mundur saat gerombolan mendesak maju.

"Kami fans-nya Zitao juga mulai sekarang, sunbae. Jadi bolehkah kami memberinya hadiah?"

"Dia mirip dengan Kris-sunbae. Bukankah dia manis?"

"Benar. Dia seperti panda kecil yang lucu."

"Aku ingin mencubit pipinya~"

Xiumin menghela nafas kemudian menepuk kedua tangannya untuk meredakan kericuhan.

"Baiklah... Kalian boleh memberinya hadiah tapi jangan berebut, ok? Berbarislah yang rapi."

Selanjutnya Xiumin menyesal telah berkata demikian karena detik itu juga mereka langsung menyerbu dan mengelilingi mereka berdua. Zitao bahkan langsung menangis saat beberapa dari mereka mulai mencubiti pipinya gemas hingga memerah dan berteriak kegirangan.

Ya tuhan... Zitao ingin pulang.

.

.

.

"Yo! Yifan-hyung." Kris menoleh saat acara main basketnya diganggu oleh seseorang. Ekspresinya berubah datar saat melihat Chanyeol dengan riang berlari ke arahnya.

"Tidak ke kantin?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sampai di dekatnya. Pemuda itu masih saja tersenyum lebar walau Kris terlihat tidak berniat untuk merespon ucapannya.

Dengan cuek Kris berbalik dan meneruskan kembali main basket solonya yang tadi sempat terganggu. Suara bola basket yang memantul mengisi kekosongan area lapangan basket indoor tempat mereka berdua sekarang.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung." kata Chanyeol. Dia mulai duduk bersila di tengah lapangan dengan Kris yang masih sibuk dengan bola basketnya.

"Anak baru itu kan?" ucapnya lagi. Chanyeol sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak karena Kris tidak merespon sedari tadi. Apa Kris menganggapnya badut?

"HYUNG!" teriaknya menggelegar.

"Berisik." respon Kris dingin.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup saat melihat Kris menatapnya tajam. Auranya yang gelap membuat suasana yang awalnya sepi berubah menjadi mencekam.

Sekali lagi, Kris badmood adalah neraka.

"Zitao itu... Siapamu hyung." Chanyeol rasanya ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri ketika tanpa sadar menanyakan hal itu. Kenapa dengan bodohnya dia menanyakan topik yang sangat sensitif bagi Kris? Apa dia cari mati?

Kris berhenti mendribble bola dan berdiri mematung setelahnya. Benar, Zitao itu siapa sebenarnya? Keluarga jelas bukan. Teman atau sahabat juga bukan. Kekasih? Apalagi. Orang yang diam-diam dia kasihi dan cintai sedari kecil dan SANGAT berharap bisa hidup bersama suatu saat nanti? Hanya berdua?

Sepertinya iya.

"Entahlah." jawab Kris akhirnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tiga tahun mengenal Kris dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu. Sifatnya yang sedari awal tertutup menyulitkan Chanyeol untuk sekedar mengerti orang seperti apa Kris sebenarnya. Kadang-kadang dia bisa bersikap ramah walau cenderung dingin, tapi juga ada disaat-saat tertentu dia bisa berubah menjadi sosok lain yang bukan Chanyeol kenal.

_Hening_

"Dia teman kecilku dulu." Chanyeol sumringah saat mendengar ucapan Kris yang seolah mau sedikit terbuka mengenai privacy-nyà. Dia semakin bersemangat melihat Kris berjalan ke arahnya dan ikut duduk bersila di depannya dengan bola basket ditangan kanannya.

"Teman sejak kecil? Maksudmu di Kanada?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kris menggeleng.

"Bukan. Di China." Chanyeol mulai bingung.

"Aku sempat tinggal di China sebelum pindah ke Kanada." jelas Kris. Katakan ini adalah informasi yang baru bagi Chanyeol. Sebelumnya Kris bahkan belum pernah bercerita mengenai apapun. Padahal dia sudah menganggap Kris sebagai sosok seorang kakak.

"Berarti dengan Luhan-hyung juga?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya kan? Luhan-hyung juga dari China jika kau lupa, hyung." kata Chanyeol dengan nada heran.

"Bukan berarti aku mengenal semua orang China yang saat ini menetap di Korea, Chanyeol." dengus Kris pelan.

"Tapi... Bukankah Luhan-hyung dan Zitao saudara sepupu? Kau tidak mengenalnya, hyung?"

Kris membeku. Matanya menyipit tajam saat menatap Chanyeol yang tengah duduk manis di depannya.

"Luhan dan Zitao... Saudara sepupu?" desis Kris dingin. Chanyeol mengangguk kaku.

Kenapa Kris baru mengetahui info sepenting ini sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C.**

**NOTE : Ada sedikit clue disini. Entah ini perasaan saya atau memang jalan ceritanya makin ngawur?. Sepertinya saya secara tidak sadar malah memperlebar konflik yang ada. Ini melenceng dari apa yang sudah direncanakan dulu. Aarrgghhhhhh... Maafkan saya jika ceritanya menjadi seperti ini. Saya akan mencoba kembali ke jalan yang benar(?), padahal author sendiri tidak tahu jalan yang benar seperti apa. -_- ya tuhan...**

**Serius, bikin fic multishoot sepertinya bukan keahlian saya. Tapi ah sudahlah... :3**

**Tolong kasih saran dan masukan mengenai chap ini ya? Author lagi gelo.**

**See u next time guys...**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** The rest of EXO members**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena **_**Bitch face**_**-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu – Park Chanyeol**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, author sableng dll**

**Cuter version?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu yang paling menyenangkan bagi pelajar adalah saat istirahat dan tempat yang paling popular dari segala pilihan yang ada adalah kantin. Tidak heran jika tempat favorite semua anak penghuni sekolah tersebut saat ini tengah ramai dengan suara bising yang mengganggu. Meja-meja kantin dan counter makanan penuh dengan antrian para murid yang tidak sungkan untuk bertindak anarkis demi mendapat makanan dan posisi tempat duduk yang diinginkan.

Barisan pojok belakang dekat dengam lapangan basket outdoor, terdapat tiga orang pemuda yang sekarang tengah khusuk menyantap makanan mereka. Mengabaikan berbagai tatapan intens serta berbinar yang ditujukan pada salah satunya. Masalahnya disini sang obyek yang menjadi sasaran tidak sadar dengan tatapan bermakna ganjil tersebut. Dia bahkan asyik menyeruput susu coklatnya.

"Soo-hyung... Susu kotak Tao habis." Adunya dengan nada merajuk. Dia meletakkan susu kotaknya yang sudah kosong kemudian matanya bergulir ke seluruh penjuru kantin.

"LUHAN-GE..." teriaknya tiba-tiba. Matanya berbinar lucu saat melihat Luhan dari kejauhan melangkah mendekati meja mereka dengan susu kotak rasa coklat di tangan. Dia datang bersama Xiumin.

"Yaa! Baby-tao bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aku hampir tersedak makananku tau?" gerutu Baekhyun sebal. Pemuda yang satu meja dengan Tao itu mulai merenggut.

"Sudahlah baek? Lagipula kau tidak akan mati cuma karena tersedak." balas Kyungsoo kalem. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat Kyungsoo membela Zitao.

Sudah biasa.

"Apa aku terlambat? Ini susumu Baby-zii." kata Luhan kemudian bergabung dengan mereka diikuti Xiumin.

Zitao tersenyum manis mendapatkan susu kotak baru.

"Kalian tidak memesan makanan, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Luhan dan Xiumin menggeleng.

"Kami sudah makan saat istirahat pelajaran olahraga tadi."

Baekyun mencibir.

"Baby~ kau baik-baik saja kan? Kudengar dari Umin kau diganggu Fans Kris tadi pagi." tanya Luhan terdengar serius. Dengan hati-hati dia mulai meraba-raba bagian tubuh Zitao. Memeriksa apakah ada luka ditubuhnya atau tidak. Sejujurnya dia sangat khawatir waktu Xiumin (sahabatnya) sempat cerita tadi bahwa pagi ini Zitao diganggu oleh fansnya Kris. Dia bahkan hendak melabrak Kris dan menyalahkannya jikalau Xiumin tidak berinisiatif untuk mencekal kedua tangannya.

Luhan memang selalu bersikap berlebihan jika menyangkut Zitao.

"Lu, kau ini berniat memeriksa atau menggrepe-grepe tubuhnya sih? Berhentilah sebelum semua orang salah paham." ujar Xiumin malas. Dia sempat melirik beberapa orang yang sepertinya terlihat salah paham dengan tindakan sahabatnya. Wajar saja, tidak semua orang tahu jika sebenarnya Luhan dan Zitao adalah saudara sepupu.

"Huh~ Kau cemburu ya? Mau kupegang juga? Ingat Umin, kau ini tidak lagi single. Kau kemanakan Kim Jongdae?" balas Luhan yang mau tidak mau membuat Xiumin mendidih juga.

"Rusa gila." desisnya.

"Luhan-hyung, hentikan. Kau membuatku berkeringat dingin." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Gege... Tao baik-baik saja. Jangan menyentuh Tao terus." protes Tao. Sepertinya dia tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan gegenya yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Bagaimana tidak malu jika hampir seluruh penghuni kantin memperhatikan mereka.

"Astaga! Bisakah kita hentikan semua pembicaraan yang menjurus ini?" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah mulai frustasi. Sakit kepala menghadapi teman-temannya yang mulai bertingkah 'berlebih' jika berkumpul.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjurus Baek? Dasar kau mesum. Sudahlah~ Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." balas Luhan cuek kemudian beranjak pergi. Tidak peduli saat Baekhyun melempar deathglare gratis padanya.

"Aku atau dia yang mesum? Gila!" cibir Baekhyun. Yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum. Sudah biasa melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun bertengkar.

"Ano Xiumin-ge... Eung~apa gege mengenal Kris?" tanya Zitao setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan di meja mereka.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apa karena insiden tadi pagi?" balas Xiumin tenang. Berbeda jauh dengan hatinya yang saat ini sedikit panik dan khawatir.

Tao menggeleng pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Tao seperti sudah mengenal Kris sebelumnya. Tapi Luhan-ge bilang, Kris bukan siapa-siapa." lirih Zitao. Matanya menatap harap sosok Xiumin yang duduk di depannya.

"Dia memang bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." jawab Xiumin setelahnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zitao.

"Tapi sepertinya Kris-hyung mengenal Baby-tao. Chanyeol bahkan terus berceloteh mengenai hal ini."

"Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu. Apalagi dengan insiden yang terjadi kemarin."

Xiumin langsung melempar deathglare mematikan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak mengerti situasi. Mereka berdua ini malah menambah runyam masalah.

"Apa Kalian ini lupa~Tentu saja semua orang mengenal Kris. Diakan pangeran sekolah kita." ucap Xiumin dengan nada bercanda. Tapi tatapannya menajam membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bungkam yang sedikit-sedikit mengerti akan situasi sekarang.

"Kris adalah pangeran sekolah?" tanya Zitao takjub. Matanya yang membelalak lucu membuat sebagian penghuni kantin memekik gemas saat menatapnya. Bukankah dia menggemaskan?

Xiumin mengangguk pelan.

"Pantas Kris sangat tampan. Tapi, kenapa Luhan-ge bilang Kris orang jahat? Pangeran tidak ada yang jahat." cerocos Zitao bersemangat. Tingkahnya yang polos membuat teman semejanya tersenyum.

"Kris-hyung tidak tampan Baby-Tao. Dia hanya orang mesum, lihat saja wajahnya." balas Baekhyun dengan menahan tawa.

"Benarkah? Tao juga berfikiran seperti itu."

Dan semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung tergelak.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Luhan malas. Dia tadi hendak kembali ke kantin setelah urusan toilet selesai tapi di tengah jalan dia dihadang oleh Kris dan menuntunnya ke tempat ini.

Atap sekolah.

"Inikah alasanmu selama ini tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Kris balik. Dia memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana seragamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Xi Luhan. Kau tau apa yang aku maksud." balas Kris dingin. Tatapannya berubah tajam menatap sosok pemuda cantik di depannya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya? Baguslah. Lebih baik kau menghindar mulai sekarang." sahut Luhan santai. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dalam mimpimu jika kau fikir aku akan melepaskan Zitao. Tidak akan pernah." desis Kris terdengar berbahaya. Tapi Luhan tidak takut sedikitpun. Dia bahkan saat ini tersenyum remeh.

"Aku memang bermimpi kau lebih baik enyah dari kehidupan Zitao. Dia jauh lebih baik tanpa orang lemah sepertimu." ujarnya datar. Matanya benar-benar memancarkan emosi. Katakan Luhan sangat benci dengan Kris. Dia muak dengan sosok di depannya yang terlihat tanpa bersalah setelah apa yang pernah dia lakukan dulu.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah bermimpi selamanya. Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Zitao kembali."

Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya emosi. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras dengan mata yang terlihat memerah.

"KAU BRENGSEK." teriaknya marah. Kris seperkian detik terkejut sebelum kembali ke wajah dinginnya.

"Kau tanpa rasa bersalah kembali mendekati Zitao setelah dulu kau bahkan sempat membuatnya menderita? Jangan membuatku tertawa Wu Yifan." lanjutnya parau. Matanya semakin memerah dengan kristal bening yang melingkupi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya? Aku hanya pergi meninggakannya, Luhan." jawab Kris datar. Matanya menatap lekat sosok Luhan di depannya. Tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan sebegitu emosial mengenai hal ini.

"Huh? Hanya kau bilang? Gara-gara kau dan janjimu itu, dia menderita Kris! Dulu dia sangat menyayangimu tapi kenapa dengan tega kau meninggalkannya sendirian?" ujar Luhan dengan nada bergetar di akhir.

"Kau memang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kau memang tidak tau segalanya bahkan disaat terburuk sekalipun." lanjutnya lirih. Dia menghela nafas kemudian beranjak pergi menuju pintu atap.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ada disana saat semuanya memburuk, Kris. Aku ada disampingnya saat dia koma karena kecelakaan."

**Deg**

Tubuh Kris membeku. Jantungnya sempat sekali terhentak keras setelahnya perasaan perih menghantam dadanya.

"Zi-zitao koma?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Matanya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Dan setelah sadar... Dia mengalami amnesia. Jadi lebih baik kau berhenti mengejarnya. Biarkan Zitao bahagia."

Luhan melewati pintu atap dan meninggalkan Kris sendirian. Tubuh Kris merosot jatuh dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Di benaknya terputar acak memory yang pernah dijalaninya bersama Zitao kecil dulu.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Tidak." desisnya pelan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia melupakanku. Zitao harus kembali padaku."

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari bahwa sebelumnya terdapat seseorang yang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Zitao merasa ada yang aneh dari sikap Luhan-gegenya dan Sehun. Pemuda cantik sepupunya itu entah kenapa bisa berubah lebih protektif kepadanya. Dia mengikuti Zitao kemanapun dia pergi. Bahkan Luhan dalam sekejab menjelma menjadi bodyguard pribadinya. Zitao juga tambah heran saat Sehun pemuda minim ekspresi itu sikapnya sekarang berubah menjadi lebih perhatian pada Zitao. Sehun bahkan sering mengajaknya mengobrol dan mengoceh ini itu yang malahan ditanggapi Zitao dengan wajah ketakutan. Dia beranggapan Sehun kerasukan jin di sekolahnya.

Sikap aneh Luhan ternyata tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja karena berlanjut hingga saat ini ketika mereka berdua tengah membeli eskrim di kedai sekitar taman umum. Luhan tidak membiarkan Zitao mengantri dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk manis sambil menunggu eskrim pesanannya datang.

Sungguh Zitao mulai parno dan berpikiran buruk yang bukan-bukan mengenai gegenya itu.

"Huang Zitao?" Zitao yang asyik bermain dengan gadgetnya langsung mengangkat kepala saat mendengar namanya disebut. Seorang pemuda berdimple manis berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ndee?" jawabnya bingung dengan kepala dimiringkan sedikit. Terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ahh kau pasti belum mengenalku. Kenalkan, aku Zhang Yixing. Sunbae-mu di sekolah." ucap pemuda manis tersebut dengan senyum simpul. Tangannya bergerak berniat menjabat tangan Zitao.

"Nee... Yixing-sunbae salam kenal~" Zitao balas menjabat tangannya kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Panggil saja gege, tidak masalah. Kau sendirian di sini?" tanya Yixing heran.

"Zitao pergi dengan Luhan-gege. Dia sedang mengantri eskrim." balas Zitao polos. Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mulai menatap intens sosok Zitao yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"Ucapan anak-anak di sekolah memang benar. Kau sedikit mirip dengan Kris." ujar Yixing kalem. Mimik wajahnya berubah sendu tanpa Zitao sadari.

"Benarkah? Tapi menurut Tao, Kris lebih tampan."

Yixing langsung tertawa cantik mendengarnya. Ya tuhan kenapa anak ini lucu sekali? Dia tidak heran jika Kris benar menyukai Zitao seperti kabar simpang siur yang akhir-akhir ini dia dengar. Karena dia tahu orang seperti apa yang disukai oleh Kris. Dia bahkan tahu semuanya tentang Kris.

"Kau polos sekali Zitao... " kata Yixing dengan senyum simpul.

"Orang yang nantinya memilikimu pasti beruntung." lanjutnya lirih. Matanya meneliti kembali sosok Zitao yang saat ini kembali menekuni gadgetnya.

"Eoh... Yixing-ge mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lho Yixing... Kenapa kau berada di sini?" Luhan melangkah mendekat dengan dua cup eskrim ditangannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Suho-hyung dan tidak sengaja bertemu Zitao disini." jawab Yixing yang ditanggapi Luhan dengan menganggukkan kepala paham.

"Ini eskrimmu, BabyTao." Zitao langsung bersorak kegirangan.

Luhan dan Yixing tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana dengan Suho? Aku turut prihatin dengan musibah yang menimpanya." Luhan mengerling jahil. Ingat insiden Kyungsoo pulang sendirian beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik, Ge. Sebelumnya dia bahkan terlihat mengenaskan karena semua fasilitasnya disita paksa selama beberapa hari." balas Yixing tanpa repot menutupi aib dari kekasihnya sendiri. Untung saja Suho belum datang.

"Kyungsoo memang mengerikan. Aku heran saja darimana dia mendapatkan ide seperti itu." dengus Luhan.

"Mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak bergaul denganmu dan yang lain, Ge."

"YAA!"

.

.

.

Malam ini hujan turun dengan deras. Zitao meringkut di ruang santai dengan selimut tebal membalut tubuhnya. Dia tidak berani tidur di kamar karena dia saat ini sedang di rumah sendirian. Orang tuanya pergi ke China untuk beberapa hari dikarenakan urusan bisnis dan Luhan-gege nya belum pulang dari acara belajar kelompoknya. Tubuh Zitao mulai gemetar ketakutan saat mendengar suara petir yang menyambar keras. Dia daritadi sibuk dengan gadgetnya untuk menelepon dan mengirim pesan pada Luhan agar cepat pulang.

Zitao takut petir apalagi sendirian. Juga... Hantu.

"Luhan-ge... Tao takut." bisiknya parau. Matanya memerah dengan air mata siap tumpah kapan saja. Dia semakin membungkus tubuhnya saat petir terdengar keras menggelegar.

**Ting Tong**

Zitao tersenyum lega saat mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Luhan gege-nya pasti sudah pulang. Dengan langkah gemetar karena takut petir menyambar lagi, Zitao membuka kunci pintu rumahnya.

Matanya langsung melebar terkejut saat melihat bukan Luhan-lah yang berdiri di depannya. Melainkan sosok Kris dengan pakaian basah kuyub dan terlihat berantakan. Bibir Kris yang awalnya terkatub rapat berubah menjadi lengkungan tipis.

Senyuman yang sedikit ganjil menurut pandangan Zitao.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Note : Ini adalah update tercepat yang pernah saya lakukan. BanZaiii~~ Tapi sepertinya update selanjutnya yg bakal sedikit agak terlambat :v hahaha ... Maklum mahasiswa tingkat akhir ya gini, mood nya tidak menentu. -_- **

**Bagaimana dengan chap. Ini? Saya sudah berusaha kembali ke jalan yang benar lho ya :v #ditabok**

**Btw akhir2 ini Fic Taoris jarang bgt ... Bahkan hampir tidak ada. Saya sebenarnya merasa sedih saudara2. Apa taoris memang sudah tidak laku(?) lagi TwT **

**Apa cuma saya disini yg merasa seperti itu? Iya merasa kyk gitu(?) #authormulaistres**

**Jaa~ sampai jumpa lagi**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** The rest of EXO members**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena **_**Bitch face**_**-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu – Park Chanyeol**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, author sableng dll**

**Cuter version?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao memang kadang bersikap polos dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa bersikap lugu saat insting di dalam dirinya mengatakan jika situasi yang dialami sekarang bukanlah kondisi yang bagus. Terutama dengan sosok yang dia tahu bernama Kris berdiri diam mengawasinya dengan kilatan aneh di matanya. Tangan Tao tanpa sadar gemetar saat gerakan matanya memperhatikan Kris tengah memasukkan sebelah tangannya di saku jaket hitamnya.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Hey... Zitao." ucap Kris dengan nada suara terdengar berat. Matanya tetap menatap Zitao seperti seekor Naga mengincar buruannya.

Buruan yang sangat istimewa karena menjadi candu dan membuatnya ketagihan.

"Ah nee... Emm mau mencari gege-ku ya? Luhan-ge belum pulang." cicit Zitao. Dia berfikiran Kris tengah mencari gege-nya. Zitao memang tidak tahu mereka saling mengenal dekat atau tidak mengingat sekarang Kris tengah bertamu di rumahnya. Tapi siapa lagi yang dicari Kris selain Luhan? lagipula mereka satu angkatan-kan?

Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya saat mata Kris terus saja menatap lekat dirinya. Tuhan... Dia sedikit merasa takut.

"Aku bukan mencari Luhan." jawab Kris singkat. Dia semakin memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku jaket. Meremas erat benda yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Suara petir dan kilat menyambar.

Zitao berdiri gemetar di ambang pintu. Matanya melirik penampilan pemuda pirang didepannya. Tampilannya yang setengah basah membuat Zitao merasa iba. Dia ingin membiarkan Kris masuk dan berteduh tapi hatinya mengatakan itu bukan ide yang bagus. Apalagi dia sendirian di rumah saat ini.

"Benarkah? Ap-"

"Aku memikirkanmu, Zitao." Kris memotong ucapannya cepat. Zitao melebarkan matanya kaget. Dia menggigiti bibirnya pelan.

"Kau tidak membiarkanku masuk? Di sini dingin sekali." lanjut Kris tenang. Jujur saja dia kram berdiri sedari tadi. Selain itu dia juga merasa gemas dengan tingkah Zitao yang seolah seperti kucing lucu waspada yang tidak sudi membiarkan siapapun memasuki teritorial-nya.

Kris tersenyum miring.

"Eung~ baiklah... Silahkan masuk." setelah menimbang-menimbang akhirnya Zitao menyerah dan melebarkan pintunya, mempersilahkan Kris masuk. Dia juga aslinya tidak tega melihat Kris kedinginan seperti itu.

"Akan kuambilkan handuk dan minuman hangat. Tunggu sebentar ya?" Setelahnya Zitao pergi meninggalkan Kris di ruang tamu.

Menyamankan posisinya, Kris mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya. Hanya saja di sini banyak sekali bingkai foto dan lukisan yang terpajang. Matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang terletak di meja kecil sudut ruangan. Dia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati foto tersebut.

"Indah..." gumamnya. Tangannya mengelus permukaan bingkai kaca. Di dalamnya terekam Sosok Zitao tengah tertawa kecil dengan rangkaian mahkota bunga di kepalanya. Kedua tangannya memegang beberapa tangkai bunga berbagai jenis dan warna.

Kris tahu Zitao seorang pemuda. Dia juga tahu sejak dulu sosok itu sangat menyukai bunga. Tapi Kris tidak bisa menyangkal Zitao yang bergender sama dengannya terlihat indah dan cantik bila disandingkan dengan bunga. Tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum kecil saat sekelebat memory masa kecil melintas di kepalanya.

"Apa Tao lama? Maaf... Ini handuknya." Zitao memasuki ruang keluarga dengan membawa handuk dan secangkir teh hangat.

Kris kembali meletakkan bingkai foto itu di tempatnya kemudian berbalik.

"Tidak masalah." dia mengambil handuk di tangan Zitao. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Zitao menundukkan kepalanya dengan pemikiran campur aduk. Sebenarnya dia masih was-was dengan semua ini. Dia perlu waspada karena dia tidak tahu apa tujuan Kris datang ke runahnya. Kris bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Lalu untuk apa dia berniat bertemu Zitao yang bahkan mereka hampir tidak saling mengenal? Apa dia bermaksud untuk menyelakai Zitao? Ya tuhan!

'Apa dia ingin menculik Tao? Tapi Tao tidak salah apapun.' inilah batin dari seorang pemuda polos dengan segala bentuk keposesifan dan keprotektifan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya untuk menjaganya dari dunia luar yang egois.

Hujan di luar sepertinya mulai bertambah deras dengan sambaran petir yang semakin bertambah intensitasnya. Zitao kembali bergetar ketakutan dan tanpa sadar mengangkat ke dua kakinya di atas sofa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris hati-hati. Tangannya berhenti mengusapkan handuk di rambutnya. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Zitao yang saat ini memeluk kedua kakinya erat.

Zitao menggeleng pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar petir kembali menyambar keras.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Zitao. Karena aku tahu semua hal tentangmu."

Kris berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Zitao yang terlihat kebingungan. Walaupun ketakutan saat ini menguasainya tapi dia tidak tuli dengan tidak mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan Kris barusan. Matanya bergerak gelisah melihat Kris duduk sangat dekat di sampingnya. Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya?

"Bisa menjauh sedikit? Uhh~ Tao merasa tidak nyaman." gumamnya pelan tapi terdengar begitu lugu bagi Kris. Rasanya Kris ingin tertawa saja melihat tingkah lucu Zitao. Ya tuhan... Bagaimana bisa dia melepaskan sosok yang begitu murni seperti ini?

Kris sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk memiliki Zitao kembali. Apapun.

"Kau ketakutan sayang... " Kris berbisik di telinga Zitao. Bulu kuduknya semakin berdiri saat dengan bebasnya tangan Kris bergerak mengusap rambutnya. Matanya terpejam erat takut Kris berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Harusnya dia tidak membiarkan pemuda itu masuk tadi. Jika yang dia lakukan sekarang malah membuat Zitao mencicit ketakutan selain petir yang menyambar di luar sana.

Mata Kris kembali berkilat ganjil melihat Zitao seolah pasrah di dekatnya. Apalagi dengan wajah ingin menangis seperti itu. Pemandangan apalagi yang lebih mengundang daripada ini?

Tunggu! Mengundang?

'Luhan-ge... Tolong Tao.' batin Zitao saat merasakan Kris bergerak kembali untuk memeluknya. Samar-samar dia mendengar Kris berbisik lembut memberikan kata penenang padanya. Tubuhnya menghangat dan perasaan asing lagi-lagi menyusup di sela hatinya.

Zitao... Merindukan pelukan ini.

Dia merasa sangat merindukan rasa hangat yang dirasakannya sekarang. Jujur, Dia bahkan belum pernah merasakan hal senyaman ini. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman ini berbeda dengan yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya dan Luhan-gegenya. Dan entah kenapa dia ketagihan dengan perasaan asing ini.

"Tenanglah... Kau aman bersama gege." bisik Kris pelan. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Senyum kecil terkembang mengetahui Zitao membalas pelukannya.

"Gege? Eung~ Kris-ge?" balas Zitao.

"Panggil aku Yifan-gege."

"Emm nee...Yifan-ge."

Kris mengangguk kecil. Setelah beberapa saat Kris melepas pelukannya dan tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya.

Zitao mengernyit dan waspada.

"Ini makanlah... " mata Zitao membelalak lucu.

"Permen?" tanyanya kurang yakin.

"Kau akan tenang jika makan permen saat hujan petir seperti ini." balas Kris datar. Dia membuka bungkus permen rasa jeruk dan mengarahkannya pada Zitao. Walau bingung, Zitao membuka mulutnya pelan.

"Apa kau suka?" lanjutnya. Dengan semangat Zitao mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Ternyata Kris tidak seburuk dugaannya. Dia bahkan memeluk dan memberi Zitao permen. Tapi kenapa Luhan bilang Kris orang jahat? Sungguh Zitao tidak mengerti.

"Kau suka rasa jeruk dan strawberry." bisiknya.

"Eoh... Gege mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ķris menggeleng pelan. Dia kembali memeluk pemuda panda disampingnya. Matanya menyorot sendu.

'Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu pada siapapun.' batinnya egois dengan mata berkilat tajam. Dia Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tidak ingin seseorang datang merebutnya.

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar ingin menghajar siapapun saat matanya menangkap sosok Kris tengah berusaha mencium didi kesayangannya yang tengah tertidur lelap di sofa. Dia ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki-maki Kris dengan kata-kata kasar jika tidak ingat Zitao sedang ada di sekitar mereka saat itu. Yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh dengan pakaian basah kuyub karena panik meninggalkan adiknya terlalu lama sendirian di rumah dan yang dia dapatkan adalah sosok Kris berniat melecehkan adiknya.

Kurang ajar.

Dia yakin kalau dia tidak datang tepat waktu pasti Zitao sudah habis dimakan oleh Naga brengsek itu. Atau jangan-jangan Kris sudah berhasil menggrepe-grepe bahkan mencium adiknya sebelum dia pulang? Siapa tahu hal itu terjadi kan? Biar saja kalau dia tidak sadar diri pasti tangannya sudah gatal untuk menghajar wajah Kris dengan brutal hingga babak belur. Alih-alih dia malah memendam emosi yang dia rasakan dan menyuruh Kris untuk menggendong Zitao ke kamarnya.

Dan setelah itu... Mengusir Kris kasar keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah bengis tanpa perasaan.

Dia akan membuat perhitungan nanti.

Jadi jangan salahkan Luhan jika keesokan harinya aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya begitu mengancam dan menyesakkan bagi Zitao yang tengah mengkerut ketakutan di meja makan. Tuhan... Zitao belum pernah melihat gegenya semarah itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Senang sayang~ Tadi malam ditemani oleh Kris?" sinis Luhan. Dia duduk tenang di seberang meja makan dengan roti bakar manis dan susu hangat tersaji di atasnya. Zitao menunduk dengan tangan mencengkeram bagian bawah piyama yang dikenakannya.

"Gege?" cicitnya pelan. Wajahnya semakin menunduk dalam saat mengetahui Luhan masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa hemm? Baby-tao pasti lebih senang bersama Kris daripada bersama dengan gege-kan?" tanya Luhan. Dia bersusah payah untuk tidak menekan kalimatnya. Jujur saja dia masih emosi dan tidak ingin Zitao merasa ketakutan.

"Gege... Bukan seperti itu." lirih Zitao lagi. Dia bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat gege kesayangannya marah.

"Ĺalu kenapa Kris berada di rumah kita? Kau tidak mengundangnya kan?" tanyanya lagi. Dia sudah tahu jika Kris pasti datang atas kehendak pribadinya. Dia hanya ingin memastikannya saja.

"Anniyo~ Tao tidak mengundang Yifan-ge. Katanya dia datang karena memikirkan Tao." orang polos dan perkataan jujurnya.

Luhan memicing tajam.

"Gege, huh? Kau bahkan sudah memanggilnya gege?" tuntutnya sedikit emosi. Sial... Lain kali dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Zitao sendirian tanpa pengawasan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yifan-ge orang yang baik. Dia bahkan menenangkan Tao dari petir." protes Zitao sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Dan dia menyesal melakukan hal tersebut karena Luhan langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah gege katakan menjauhlah dari Kris. Kenapa kau malah membiarkan dirinya masuk tadi malam?" ujar Luhan setengah hampir berteriak. Sungguh apa Zitao tidak tahu betapa dia begitu khawatir saat menemukannya sedang bersama dengan Kris? Bagaimana jika Kris menyakiti Zitao? Damn. Luhan ketakutan setengah mati.

"Yifan-ge kedinginan di luar, gege. Tao tidak tega melihatnya." bantah Zitao dengan nada bergetar. Matanya memanas mendengar Luhan membentaknya.

Kenapa gegenya berlebihan seperti itu? Dia hanya menerima Kris bertamu ke rumah dan Luhan terlihat tidak menyukainya. Lagipula Zitao tidak luka kan? bahkan Kris sepertinya bukan orang jahat seperti kata gege nya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada menuruti gege-mu ini? Baiklah... " Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tao panik.

"Gege... Maafkan Tao." cicitnya lucu mengekori Luhan di belakang.

Luhan yang awalnya kecewa langsung tersenyum kecil mendengar suara adiknya. Dia berbalik lalu memeluk Zitao.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, ok? Gege hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, baby-tao." ujarnya lirih.

"Nee gee... Tao janji." walaupun Zitao tidak mengerti, dia hanya bisa menuruti gegenya.

**Ting tong**

Suara bel mengintrupsi acara kecil mereka.

"Nahh... Habiskan sarapanmu setelah itu mandi. Gege akan membuka pintu."

Zitao mengangguk patuh seperti anak kecil membuat Luhan memekik gemas sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" ucap Luhan heran melihat Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan... Yixing? Berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum layaknya seorang sales produk.

Mencurigakan.

"Ah pagi Luhan-hyung~ hari minggu yang cerah ya?" balas Baekhyun ceria. Tidak lupa senyum manis yang sedikit banyak membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa mau kalian? Berhentilah mengumbar senyum sales seperti itu." ujar Luhan kejam. Yang lain hanya terkekeh maklum kecuali Yixing yang hanya bisa meringis canggung.

Sedikit informasi saja Yixing memang jarang sekali berkumpul dengan mereka. Dia lebih memilih di rumah untuk belajar dan latihan memasak. Jika dia keluar mungkin hanya saat kencan dengan Suho dan selebihnya dia hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Di sekolahpun seperti itu, dia jarang bergabung dengan mereka dan memilih mengurusi pekerjaan OSIS-nya. Dia sekretaris OSIS _anyway_.

Jadi jangan heran jika sering melihat Yixing keluyuran sendirian ďi sekolah tanpa komplotannya.

"Kau tidak membiarkan kami masuk dulu, Lu?" tanya Xiumin. Luhan mendengus dan membimbing mereka ke arah ruang tamu.

"Jadi... Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kalian datang seperti orang minta sumbangan seperti ini." ucapnya kejam. Lagi. Mungkin efek dari sisa emosinya yang masih tertinggal.

"Mana Zitao? Aku kangen sekali padanya." Xiumin celingukan mencari orang yang dimaksud. Dia berdiri kemudian tanpa malu pergi dari ruang tamu dan beranjak ke arah tangga.

"Jangan menjahilinya, Umin." Luhan mengingatkan.

Baekyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang. Sudah maklum dengan tingkah Xiumin karena mereka tahu diantara mereka Xiumin lah yang paling dekat dengan Luhan. Tidak heran dia bertingkah semaunya saat berada di sini karena dia yang paling sering datang berkunjung.

Katakan Luhan dan Xiumin sahabat baik sejak dulu.

"Kami punya hadiah untukmu dan Taozi, hyung." kata Kyungsoo kalem seperti biasanya. Dia merogoh tas kecil yang dibawanya dan...

"Tiket bioskop?" dahi Luhan mengernyit. Matanya memicing melihat enam tiket bioskop tergeletak di atas meja.

"Yup. Kami berencana unt-"

"Tidak."

Ucapan Baekhyun di potong cuma-cuma oleh Luhan. Sial, kalau bukan karena Luhan lebih tua darinya Baekhyun dari awal senang hati menjambak rambutnya.

Benarkan? Tidak heran mereka berdua ini tidak pernah akur jika bertemu.

"Sudah kuduga." sahut Yixing yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan. Dia tahu mana mungkin Luhan bersedia diajak nonton di bioskop di hari minggu? Dia pasti lebih memilih berguling di kasur dan bermalas-malasan di rumah. Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo yang memaksanya ikut bergabung karena tadi dia hendak kencan dengan Suho (sepupu Kyungsoo) tapi batal karena Suho ada urusan mendesak, dia juga lebih memilih pulang dan tidur. Dia menyanggupi ini karena itung-itung mereka berkumpul utuh lagi setelah sekian lama jarang bersenang-senang dan hang-out bersama.

"Yaa! Hyung! Ini tipe film kesukaanmu, tahu?" teriak Baekhyun heboh sendiri. Pantang menyerah untuk mengajak Luhan ikut. Mana seru jika pemuda cantik itu tidak ada?

Moodbuster di group mereka kan Luhan, selain dia tentu saja.

"Serius? Kalian tidak membohongiku kan?" tanya Luhan sedikit kepancing.

"Iya hyung. Mana berani kami mengerjaimu?" tambah Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Baiklah... Tapi ini bukan film horror juga kan? Zitao benci film hantu."

"Tenang saja hyung~ "

"Kalian dapat semua tiket ini darimana? Judul film nya aneh sekali." komentar Luhan curiga. Sekarang gantian Kyungsoo dan Yixing saling pandang.

"Errr... Dari Suho-hyung. Katanya ini syukuran karena semua fasilitasnya tidak disita lagi." jawab Yixing seadanya. Luhañ mengangguk paham.

"GEGE~ XIUMIN-GE MENYEMBUNYIKAN BONEKA TAO..." teriak Zitao dari lantai atas.

Luhan berdecak sebal.

"KIM MINSEOK! BERHENTI MENGGANGGU DIDI-KU!" teriaknya menggelegar.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu di sebuah mobil _

"Hyung... Kenapa kau memyeretku ikut juga?" protes Jongin tidak terima kepada pemuda yang tengah duduk di bagian kursi kemudi.

"Apa kau berencana ikut menonton di bioskop bersama segerombolan uke? Mana harga dirimu, Jong?" balas Suho bijak.

"Akukan datang untuk mengajak baby-soo kencan." gerutunya pelan. Tidak mau keras-keras takut sang calon kakak ipar mendengar dan tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Kai... Aku saja yang tidak jadi pergi bersama Xiumin-ĥyung tenang-tenang saja kok." hibur Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen yang berada di samping Suho.

"Padahal aku tadi juga berencana mengajaknya nonton film berdua di bioskop." adu Jongin terdengar nelangsa. Dia mulai menggerutu lagi dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini diputar dua film di bioskop, hyung. Mereka nonton yang mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

Suho mengernyit bingung dan Chen yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin.

"Chen. Kau tidak salah memesan tiket-kan?" tanya Suho memastikan. Dia melirik wakil ketua OSIS-nya itu.

"Ahh... Hahahaha mana mungkin hyung. Tenang saja." jawabnya terdengar meyakinkan tapi sedikit mencurigakan.

'Mampus.'

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C.**

**Note : i'm back. Ada yang kangen? Pasti tidak ada ya? -_- ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya telat update? Saya galau. Tepatnya sih karena beritanya Zitao. Saya malah senang sebenarnya kalau dia keluar.. kan bisa ketemuan bebas tuh sama Yipan. Hahahaha maafkan saya :3**

**Yang saya takutkan itu kalau beneran keluar, dia gak jadi artis lagi bagaimana? Huhuhu saya galau karena itu. Miss u baby~ really… :( #abaikan**

**So how about this chap? Semoga menghibur. Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang bersedia merespon di chap sebelumnya. Sankyuuuhhh :***

**See u next time~ byebye~**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** The rest of EXO members**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena **_**Bitch face**_**-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu – Park Chanyeol**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, author sableng dll**

**Cuter version?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan nonton bioskop di hari minggu. Apalagi perginya bersama rombongan genk yang sudah sekian lama tidak kumpul dan bersenang-bersenang bersama. Yang jadi masalah di sini adalah tentang film apa yang akan ditonton serta pihak mana yang sepantasnya akan bertanggung jawab jika ada kejadian buruk datang menimpa. Dalam kamus Luhan pribadi, hal paling buruk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya adalah melihat adik sepupunya (Zitao) menangis histeris juga terguncang hebat seperti orang yang hidupnya habis terkena teror berkepanjangan.

Ya memang benar. Zitao diteror dengan film hantu yang baru 5 menit ditontonnya bersama Luhan dan antek-anteknya. Hanya baru 5 menit berjalan dan Zitao sudah membuat seluruh orang yang ada di dalam gedung teater langsung ikutan heboh dan berantakan karena teriakan supernya.

Dan setelah itu...

Tak sadarkan diri.

Katakan pada Luhan untuk membunuh siapa saja orang yang telah berani mati menawari tiket terkutuk itu.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menguliti Kim Jonmyeon jika bertatap muka dengannya nanti." geramnya berbahaya. Tangannya tengah sibuk mengipasi tubuh adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan selebaran kertas yang tadi didapatnya sebelum masuk ke gedung bioskop.

"Lu! Kau membuatku merinding. Demi tuhan, adikmu cuma pingsan dia tidak mati atau sejenisnya." sahut Xiumin dari kursi kemudi. Wajahnya terlihat santai walau kedua tangannya sedikit gemetar juga saat memegang setir mobil.

"Yaa! Kau menyumpahi babyTao mati? Teman macam apa kau huh, umin?" balasnya setengah berteriak. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat cemas melihat Zitao tidak kunjung sadar.

"Siapa yang menyumpahi Zitao, lu? Tsk! Cucilah otakmu setelah sampai rumah nanti. Kau terlalu berlebihan, tahu?" Xiumin menyahut, lagi.

"Bisa hentikan perdebatan tidak penting kalian, hyung? Taozi bisa langsung bangun ketakutan mendengar teriakan kalian ini." ujar Kyungsoo yang berada di samping Xiumin. Ikutan gerah sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Mereka berdua ini tak bisakah tenang? Umur saja yang sudah cukup dewasa. Tapi wajah dan tingkah seperti anak TK.

"Kami tidak berteriak." protes mereka hampir kompak.

Kyungsoo diam-diam mencibir.

_Hening_

"Kalian tidak tahu apapun." kata Luhan setelahnya. Wajahnya berubah murung. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengelap keringat di dahi adiknya.

Terjadi keheningan sekali lagi di dalam mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Tapi sesekali Xiumin melirik kaca spion untuk melihat keadaan Luhan dan Zitao yang ada di kursi belakang.

"Terakhir kali dia menonton film horror, Zitao ketakutan dan demam beberapa hari. Sebelumnya dia bahkan pernah masuk rumah sakit karena tertekan dan tidak mau makan." lanjutnya terdengar lirih.

"Maaf, hyung. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih jeli lagi. Aku tidak tahu jika efeknya sampai seperti ini." respon Kyungsoo terdengar menyesal. Sungguh jika dia tahu Zitao sangat anti dengan hal berbau horror dia pasti bisa lebih berjaga-jaga sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan bantu aku untuk mengurus Suho nanti. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega memberi kita tiket terkutuk itu? Dasar pendek." kata Luhan sambil bersungut-sungut. Jengkel dengan kekasih Yixing yang katanya baik dan bersahaja itu. Apanya yang wajah malaikat jika kelakuannya persis lucifer?

Apa Yixing tidak pernah khilaf punya kekasih macam Suho? Ok! Sepertinya Luhan harus berhenti membicarakan keburukan orang lain apalagi itu kekasih sahabat sendiri.

"Aku juga siap membantumu, Lu."

Xiumin mengulum senyum tipis kemudian mengernyitkan dahi melihat sesuatu di kaca spion mobilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa mobil yang dikendarai Yixing dan Baekhyun berbelok? Yixing tidak tiba-tiba lupa dan bingung arah rumahnmu kan Lu?"

"Apa pikunnya kumat? Disaat seperti ini?" Luhan ikutan berkomentar. Dia masih saja sibuk mengipasi Zitao dan mengelap keringatnya.

"Hentikan tingkah konyol kalian, hyung. Mana mungkin seperti itu. Yixing-hyung pasti berniat menemui Suho-hyung sekarang." jelas Kyungsoo kalem. Entah kenapa samar-samar tercetak seringai mencurigakan di bibirnya.

"Dia kangen Suho, begitu?"

Sepertinya cuma Xiumin yang gagal paham di sini.

.

.

.

"Yifan-hyung selamat pagi~" teriak Chanyeol kelewat bersemangat di pagi hari yang cerah. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri Kris yang baru saja ke luar dari dalam mobilnya. Setelah mobil sport merah itu terparkir apik di parkiran bersama dengan mobil yang lain.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil?" tanya Kris heran. Kejadian yang sangat langka jika pemuda bermarga Park itu datang ke sekolah tanpa mobil pribadi. Apa mobilnya disita lagi?

"Mobilku masuk bengkel, hyung. Aku diantar noona-ku tadi." balasnya ceria. Dengan tanpa dosa dia mulai merangkul pundak Kris akrab. Membuat si empunya mengernyit tidak suka.

"Bisa kau berhenti memelukku, Chanyeol?" ujar Kris datar.

"Kau tidak asyik, hyung. Oh ya, mau kuberi info menarik hari ini?" Chanyeol masih tersenyum ceria dengan Kris yang hanya terlihat datar. Respon yang masih sama seperti biasanya.

"Tebak apa?" lanjutnya.

"..."

"Cuter version-mu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol mencibir. Benar-benar respon yang mengecewakan. Tak bisakah Kris terlihat terkejut atau panik? Chanyeol tahu walau Kris terlihat tidak peduli sekarang pasti nanti juga terlihat efeknya juga. Yah sebagai contoh kecilnya siap-siap saja orang yang seharian ini dekat dengan Kris mendapat konsekuensinya. Terutama dengan perubahan mood Kris dan aura mengancam yang dikeluarkannya nanti. Dengan kata lain yang bakal kena dampaknya langsung adalah Chanyeol sendiri.

Mereka ini satu kelas dan satu bangku. Entah, Baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa sedikit menyesal menjadi satu-satunya orang terdekat Kris di sekolah.

"Zitao tidak masuk dan itu artinya kau tidak akan melihatnya seharian, hyung." jelasnya. Gemas dengan sikap Kris. Padahal dia sudah susah payah mendapatkan informasi ini dari kekasihnya, Baekhyun tadi malam.

"Ohhh... Baiklah."

Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol. Dia berniat menggeplak kepala Kris dengan buku yang dibawanya jika tidak mendengar teriakan dari arah belakang.

"GYAAAA...SELAMATKAN AKU!" seorang pemuda berwajah kotak berlari menerjang ke arah mereka dengan wajah horror. Dengan cepat dia bersembunyi di balik tubuh tiang Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Chen, apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Dia bingung dengan tingkah wakil ketua OSIS-nya itu.

"Hyung! Kumohon... Selamat aku dari DIA!" jeritnya berlebihan sambil menunjuk ke arah gerbang sekolah. Disana, berdiri seorang Kim Jonmyeon dengan aura membunuh yang kentara. Btw sejak kapan seorang Suho terlihat dari arah gerbang sekolah? Tanpa mobil?

Dan apa itu? Dia baru turun dari Bus kota?

**What the hek!**

"KIM JONGDAE MATI KAU...!" teriaknya kalab. Membuat ketiga orang yang menjadi sasaran ( yang aslinya cuma Chen) langsung merinding. Berlaku hanya untuk Chanyeol dan Chen sepertinya karena Kris cuma diam tanpa ekspresi layaknya patung pancoran.

"GYAAA SUHO-HYUNG... MAAFKAN AKU." Chen semakin merepet di belakang duo tiang. Berniat menjadikan kedua orang itu sebagai penangkal untuk menghadapi kebringasan Suho.

"Kesini kau pengecut! Jangan bersembunyi di balik punggung mereka. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau disana? Gara-gara ulah bodohmu kemarin masa depanku terancam, tahu? Kemari kau, kotak tivi!" Semua orang yang ada di sekitar sana berpikir jika ketua OSIS mereka sedikit gila pagi ini. Suho yang terkenal bijaksana dan tenang bisa menjadi sebegitu brutalnya?

Dengan cepat Suho belari dan menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan wajah setengah bengis. Setengahnya lagi terlihat frustasi.

"YA! Minggir kalian berdua." teriaknya (lagi). Tidak peduli jika yang dia tantang adalah Sunbae kelas tiga dengan tinggi yang jauh melebihi tinggi badannya.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Mendadak sakit kepala melihat tingkah konyol Ketua dan Wakil OSIS-nya.

"Bisa kalian hentikan? Tingkah kalian ini memalukan." Kris berucap kalem. Dia menghela nafas sebentar lalu berlalu dari sana. Diikuti juga oleh Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chen yang langsung mematung syok karena tamengnya menghilang.

'Dasar sok cool. Tipe seperti ini yang dulu sempat membuat Yixing tergila-gila?' inner Suho jengkel. Matanya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada seorang pemuda lain yang terlihat sudah pucat pasi.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu, wahai wakil ketua OSIS..." ucapnya terdengar santai. Tapi auranya menguar jahat dan mengancam.

Mati kau Kim Jongdae.

.

.

.

Sepertinya memang Chanyeol berbakat jadi paranormal atau sejenisnya. Buktinya saja seharian ini Kris benar-benar membuatnya seperti orang kena terror karena aura hitamnya dan berpikiran jika dia lebih baik bunuh diri jika menghadapi Kris yang badmood-nya kumat. Dan itu semua hanya gara-gara seorang Huang Zitao yang katanya adalah cuter versionnya tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Shit tingkat satu untuk Chanyeol.

Bahkan hampir semua orang yang bertatap muka dengan Kris hari ini lebih memilih untuk menutup mata mereka jika tidak ingin hal menakutkan terjadi. Minimal yah deathglare dan lirikan sadis dari Kris. Merepotkan memang.

Dan semua orang akhirnya tahu jika Huang Zitao sudah sewajarnya menjadi pawang seorang Wu Yifan.

Efek ini juga berlaku untuk Luhan ternyata. Seharian ini mood pemuda cantik itu berada di titik terendah dan membuat Xiumin (sahabatnya) harus menjaga jarak agar selamat. Dia juga seharian mencari-cari Suho seperti pemuda itu adalah seorang buronan negara yang harus segera diadili. Yang sayangnya Kim Junmyeon entah bersembunyi dimana hingga dia bisa hilang sempurna seperti ditelan bumi. Dan itu membuat Luhan jengkel setengah hidup. Apalagi ditambah dengan penampakan seorang Kris di sekolah.

_Double shit_ untuk Luhan.

Jika berpindah fokus ke arah kelas sepuluh, lebih tepatnya kelas seorang Huang Zitao. Semuanya terlihat baik dan biasa saja. Segala bentuk kegiatan belajar mengajar juga berjalan normal dan terkendali. Yah kalau melupakan fakta jika seorang Oh Sehun terlihat lesu dan lunglai di tempat duduknya. Tidak hanya Sehun sepertinya karena Kai teman sebangkunya juga terlihat tidak bersemangat. Tidak ada yang tahu faktor apa yang membuat mereka berdua bisa seperti itu.

Tapi jika Kai sepertinya karena Kyungsoo yang seharian ini mengabaikan dan menelantarkannya. Terbukti dengan pemuda mirip burung hantu itu saat ini terlihat anteng dan cuek dengan semua orang di sekitarnya. Dia lebih fokus mendengarkan celotehan guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka di jam terakhir. Padahal jika biasanya Zitao masuk, mereka berdua ini sering mengobrol diam-diam dan menjahili satu sama lain.

Patut dicurigai, mereka semua bertingkah tidak biasa hari ini karena seorang Huang Zitao yang tidak masuk sekolah. Kehadiran pemuda itu memang sangat penting bagi setiap orang. Terutama bagi mereka yang begitu menyayangi pemuda itu dengan tulus.

.

.

.

"Yixing-hyung, mau langsung pulang?" Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kelas yang setengah tertutup. Dia mengamati seorang pemuda berdimple manis yang saat ini mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Baekhyun-ah kau mengagetkanku." gerutu Yixing. Sungguh dia sempat terkejut tadi waktu tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun terdengar. Apalagi suara pemuda itu tidak main-main kerasnya. Ditambah suasana kelas yang sepi karena bel pulang memang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah maafkan aku, hyung." balasnya nyengir.

"Sebenarnya aku mau mampir dulu ketempat Luhan dan Zitao setelah ini. Aku ingin menjenguk Zitao sekalian membawakannya pudding coklat. Mau ikut?" tawar Yixing. Dia mulai menggendong tas punggungnya dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih di ambang pintu.

"Aku juga ingin melihat Zitao, hyung. Ayo sama-sama. Aku kangen sekali tingkah manjanya." sahut Baekhyun terdengar semangat. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke arah parkiran sekolah tempat mobil Yixing terparkir.

"Kau tidak bareng Chanyeol, baek? Biasanya pulang bersama." heran Yixing. Sudah hafal dengan tingkah pasangan happy virus itu.

"Anniyo~ yeolli katanya mau pergi dengan Kris-hyung. Hyung sendiri kenapa tumben bawa mobil? Biasanya bareng Suho-hyung." balas Baekhyun tak kalah herannya.

Ini memang perasaan atau mereka berdua ini tengah merasa heran satu sama lain? Aneh sekali -_-

"Dia tidak bawa mobil hari ini. Jadi terpaksa berangkat sendirian." senyum Yixing. Terlihat agak misterius dan mencurigakan bagi seorang Baekhyun.

"Hyung... Nebeng ya?"

Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo menatap mereka kalem dan tanpa dosa seperti biasanya.

"Tidak bareng Jongin?" tanya Yixing.

"Dia pergi sama Sehun. Kalian mau menjenguk Taozi kan? Aku juga." responnya langsung tanpa bertele-tele. Ini seorang Kyungsoo tahu? Bicara ya langsung apa adanya. Yah walau terkadang sifatnya itu membuat orang terdekatnya jengkel juga.

"Kau memang tiada duanya, Kyung." sahut Baekhyun terperangah. Merasa bangga dengan sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baekh?"

"Ahh tidak ada, Kyungsoo-ku tersayang~"

Sedangkan Yixing facepalm.

.

.

.

Menurut Zitao hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Bayangkan saja, dia seharian di rumah sendirian karena Luhan tidak memperbolehkannya berangkat sekolah (Lupakan sejenak tentang kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang ada di China). Alasannya karena takut nanti Zitao Kelelahan dan pingsan. Demi tuhan! Dia bahkan saat ini sehat-sehat saja walau kemarin dia seharian tidak sadarkan diri. Lagipula kalau ditinggal sendirian begini, Zitao malah ketakutan. Bayangannya pasti mengarah ke film horror yang kemarin sempat dia tonton bersama yang lain.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan gegenya lupa akan hal itu dan dengan tanpa dosanya meninggalkan Zitao sendirian di rumah. Ukh! Kakaknya memang keterlaluan.

Dan beginilah keadaan Zitao saat ini. Dengan memakai kaos oblong longgar kebesaran bergambar panda gendut dan celana pendek, dia asyik nonton film kungfu panda dengan khusuknya, di ruang santai. Berbagai jenis ukuran dan rasa snack bertebaran di atas meja. Juga eskrim rasa coklat, vanilla dan strawberry berjejer rapi di pojok meja. Jangan lupakan susu yogurt yang saat ini dia pegang.

Pantas saja tinggi badannya tidak kira-kira. -_-

Zitao aslinya sebal sejak tadi. Luhan gegenya dari tadi pagi hingga sekarang selalu mengiriminya pesan. Dari yang tidak penting sampai yang paling absurd. Apa dia fikir Zitao akan diculik jika ditinggal sendirian? Dia bukan anak kecil lagi tapi kenapa keluarganya selalu memperlakukannya seperti bayi besar yang baru bisa berjalan, terutama Luhan.

"Wuhuuuu... Pandanya keren." teriaknya heboh sendiri. Melupakan kekesalannya sejenak. Dia mengabaikan gadgetnya yang teronggok di sudut sofa. Masa bodoh jika nanti Luhan marah-marah karena dia tidak membalas pesan kakaknya.

"Tao ingin memelihara panda satu yang seperti itu..." ucapnya lagi. Cemberut dan berkeinginan memelihara panda yang bisa jago kungfu seperti di film yang ditontonannya.

Impianmu ketinggian sekali nak... -_-

"Papa dan mama kan lagi di China. Tao titip satu ah~" teriaknya girang. Entah ini dia dapat pencerahan darimana tapi sungguh itu merupakan bukan tindakan yang mulia. Panda yang biasa saja hampir punah apalagi yang jago kungfu?

Memang ada?

**Ting tong**

"Eoh, apa lulu-ge sudah pulang?" tanyanya bingung sendiri. Dia memasang wajah tertekuk yang lucu lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Dengan memakai sandal rumah berkepala panda (lagi) dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

_Hening_

"Apa Tao hari ini ulang tahun?" ungkapnya dengan logat yang lucu.

Dia keheranan melihat Yifan dan Chanyeol datang membawa boneka besar dan berbagai bungkusan. Dibelakang mereka terdapat Sehun dan Jongin membawa bingkisan berisikan buah dan coklat. Dan dibelakang mereka (lagi) ada Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berkunjung membawa banyak bungkusan plastik yang diduga berisi pudding dan cake, roti berbagai rasa dan makanan manis yang lain.

_Really?_

Mereka ini ingin menjenguk orang yang tengah sekarat atau bagaimana?

"Kalian berniat berjualan di sini ya?" sebuah kalimat sinis mengalun di belakang mereka semua. Sontak membuat mereka menoleh kompak.

Berdirilah Luhan dan Xiumin dengan aura yang mengintimidasi.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C.**

**Note : maaf telat update. Dan tidak ada taoris momentnya lagi -_- sekali lagi maklumi saya #sungkem**

**Fic ini memang sepertinya memiliki alur lambat dan terkesan santai karena entahlah saya sukanya seperti ini. Juga... Banyak karakter yang muncul tapi tetap taoris yang menjadi fokus utamanya. :v dan akan saya usahan yang terbaik.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk menutrisi author :v :v sampai berjumpa lagi~ :* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** The rest of EXO members**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena **_**Bitch face**_**-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu – Park Chanyeol**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, author sableng dll**

**Cuter version?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang tamu keluarga Huang yang biasanya sepi saat ini terlihat cukup penuh. Ada sekitar 8 orang pemuda yang ada di sana. Walau begitu entah kenapa suasana dan aura yang terpancar sejak tadi begitu canggung dan kaku. Mereka lebih banyak berdiam diri dengan fokus diarahkan ke seorang pemuda lugu yang duduk di sofa single. Pemuda yang seluruh bagian tubuhnya meneriakkan 'panda'.

Bagaimana tidak?

Lihat saja kantung matanya, kaos kebesaran bergambar panda yang dikenakannya dan sendal rumah berkepala panda. Terlihat menggemaskan. Tidak heran jika sedari tadi terdengar pekikan-pekikan tertahan yang berasal dari arah jajaran sofa sebelah kiri. Tempat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Yixing berada.

Tidak hanya mereka sepertinya. Karena terlihat Sehun juga sedang menggigit bibirnya kuat agar tidak berteriak saking gemasnya. Lalu Kris? Jangan ditanya lagi. Sejak awal pemuda dingin irit bicara itu matanya selalu mengekori gerakan si pemuda panda. Tatapannya terlihat intens tanpa berkedip. Seperti seorang maniak. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai menyikutnya pelan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Chanyeol merasa iba pada Zitao karena pemuda panda itu bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya karena Kris. Dia selalu menunduk malu sambil memakan eskrim coklatnya yang sekarang tinggal setengah.

Sekali lagi, itu pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ehm! Bagaimana keadaanmu, Zitao~" Baekhyun berdehem lalu membuka pembicaraan. Mulai merasa jengah sendiri karena suasana hening yang tercipta. Itu bukan gayanya, tahu.

"Nee Bacon-hyung, Tao baik-baik saja." jawabnya pelan. Zitao bersusah payah untuk tidak selalu melirik boneka panda besar yang masih berada di dekat Kris. Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya pelan lalu melirik kembali boneka tersebut. Tuhan... Zitao mau itu.

"Kau mau ini?"

Zitao berjengit kaget mendengar suara berat Kris. Sungguh dia malu sekali tertangkap basah memperhatikan boneka panda yang terlihat lucu sekali dimatanya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut lalu mengangguk pelan. Tidak berani menatap Kris yang sejak tadi selalu melihat ke arahnya.

Kris diam-diam tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil boneka besar itu lalu berdiri menghampiri Zitao.

"Untukmu." ujarnya singkat. Zitao mendongak dan menatap Kris dengan mata membola lucu. Tangannya bergerak menerima boneka panda itu lalu memeluknya sayang. Raut wajahnya terlihat berbinar seperti anak kecil dengan tatapan mata yang begitu polos.

"Terima kasih, gege... " Zitao tersenyum begitu manis ke arah Kris. Yang mau tidak mau membuat Kris langsung tertegun dengan dada bergemuruh hebat. Perasannya serasa begitu penuh dan membuncah hingga dia berkeinginan untuk melompat dan berteriak-teriak kegirangan seperti orang gila. Chanyeol yang menyadari keterdiaman Kris hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah. Kris terlihat begitu idiot jika sedang jatuh cinta.

"Sudah cukup acara suram-suraman ini. Kyaaaa... Kau menggemaskan sekali Zitao~" Baekhyun dengan heboh berdiri dan langsung menubruk Zitao. Memeluknya begitu erat saking gemasnya. Tidak peduli dengan Kris sekalipun pemuda itu masih berdiri mematung di samping Zitao. Benar kata Chanyeol, Kris terlihat idiot jika menyangkut si anak panda.

"Yayaya Baekh, berhenti memeluknya! Kau membuat Taozi sulit bernafas." Kyungsoo ikut berdiri dan berniat untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Dia kasian dengan Zitao yang wajahnya sudah hampir membiru. Yixing diam-diam tersenyum tipis. Matanya beralih menatap Kris yang sekarang kembali duduk. Tatapannya sulit untuk diartikan dengan senyum miris tercetak samar di bibirnya.

'Kau pasti bahagia ya?' batinnya. Matanya kembali memperhatikan Kris yang tengah bercanda dengan Chanyeol. Juga Sehun dan Kai yang sesekali menanggapi.

"Wah disini ribut sekali... Silahkan~ ini minumannya." Xiumin datang sambil membawa nampan dengan beberapa gelas di atasnya. Jangan heran jika dia seolah berlagak seperti si empunya rumah, memang sudah biasa dia datang dan bersikap seperti itu. Kalau bertanya dimana Luhan, dia saat ini tengah berada di dapur sedang menyiapkan cemilan untuk mereka.

"Hyung~ kau sudah seperti pemilik rumah ini saja." celetuk Kai tanpa dosa. Xiumin mencibir.

"Kau iri Kai? Kenapa kau tidak kebelakang saja dan bertindak seperti pembantu di rumah ini? Zitao pasti tidak keberatan." dengusnya jengkel.

"Hyung, kenapa malah kau yang emosi sih? Sedang PMS ya?" protes Kai. Heran sendiri dengan tingkah Xiumin yang moodnya sering berubah-ubah.

"Gila! Kyung... Ajari kekasihmu ini untuk menutup mulutnya." setelah meletakkan semua gelas di meja, Xiumin langsung melengos kembali ke dapur. Meninggalkan Kai yang menelan ludah paksa melihat Kyungsoo menatap leser ke arahnya.

"Bisa diam tidak, Kim-jong-in?" desisnya.

"Ne-nee~ babySoo... "

Sontak membuat semua orang disana ngakak bersamaan.

.

.

.

**Cklek**

Zitao masuk ke kamarnya dengan riang. Setelah sebelumnya dia pamit terlebih dulu kepada yang lain untuk meletakkan boneka barunya di kamar. Dia memeluk gemas boneka pandanya itu. Sunggguh dia senang sekali mendapat boneka baru lagi. Apalagi ini dari Kris. Seorang gege yang entah kenapa selalu bisa membuat Zitao nyaman dan tenang saat berada di dekatnya.

"Nee Ziezie-ya kau punya teman baru sekarang~" Zitao meletakkan boneka yang dibawanya tadi tepat disamping sebuah boneka panda yang tak kalah besarnya. Jika dilihat kesekeliling kamar, banyak sekali boneka panda lain dengan berbagai ukuran. Dari yang kecil hingga yang paling besar. Jujur saja, kamar ini sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kamar seorang namja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika pemiliknya saja seorang anak polos yang dikepalanya hanya ada panda, gucci, makanan dan main?

Zitao tersenyum cerah lalu memandangi semua koleksi boneka pandanya. Matanya berakhir jatuh ke arah sebuah boneka yang bentuknya beda dari yang lain. Dia melangkah pelan dan menghampiri boneka merah tersebut.

"Hey boneka naga kecil~ kau tidak kesepian kan sendirian di sini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat boneka itu.

"Tenang saja, Tao selalu ada di sampingmu. Kata mama~ walaupun kau berbeda dari boneka yang lain tapi kau pasti yang paling special. Jadi jangan sedih, otte?" katanya lagi. Berbicara seolah-olah benda itu hidup dan bisa mendengarnya. Dia mencium boneka naga itu tepat saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Kris yang berdiri mematung sunyi.

"Yifan-ge?" cicitnya, kaget. Kris dengan pelan menutup pintu lalu melangkah mendekati Zitao yang masih berdiri diam di samping ranjang. Tatapannya intens mengamati sosok pemuda yang begitu berarti di hidupnya. Entah itu dulu, sekarang ataupun nanti. Selamanya akan seperti itu. Karena Kris tahu Zitao lahir hanya untuk dirinya. Bukan untuk siapapun.

"Gege... Ada apa?" katanya lagi. Perasaan takut langsung merambat naik saat matanya melihat gerak-gerak Kris yang ganjil. Dia berusaha untuk menepis perasaan tersebut karena menurutnya Kris adalah orang baik. Tidak pantas jika Zitao berpikiran dia akan berbuat jahat. Tapi ternyata tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Tanpa disadari tangannya gemetar pelan memeluk boneka naganya erat.

"Gege sangat merindukanmu, Zii... "

**Deg **

Kris hilang akal. Melihat Zitao gemetar ketakutan sambil memeluk boneka naga pemberiannya dulu membuat pikiran warasnya blank seketika. Tanpa peringatan dia langsung mendorong Zitao ke arah kasur lalu menindihnya. Mengunci semua pergerakan pemuda polos itu agar tidak lepas dari kungkungannya. Matanya menggelap tiba-tiba. Ada sebuah dorongan perasaan kuat di dalam dirinya untuk segera menandai Zitao sebagai miliknya seutuhnya. Karena jujur saja, sudah lama dia menginginkan hal ini. Sudah sejak dulu dia berkeinginan untuk mengikat Zitao jika mereka kembali bertemu.

Dan inilah saat yang tepat. Zitao sudah ada di bawahnya. Bahkan pemuda itu sepertinya sudah pasrah walaupun Kris nanti menyentuhnya tanpa izin.

_Cup_

Dengan cepat Kris meraup dan mengulum bibir Zitao kasar. Menekannya kuat-kuat seolah menyalurkan sebuah perasaan yang selama ini dia tahan mati-matian seorang diri.

_Cup cup_

Mengecup bibir bak kucing tersebut berulang-ulang dan melumatnya penuh nafsu. Bahkan sekalipun dia tidak menggubris saat Zitao mulai menangis dan memberontak di bawahnya.

"Eunghhh...Hikkss..."

**Deg!**

Kris membuka matanya terkejut. Dia menatap ke bawah dan rasanya dia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat matanya tampak jelas melihat Zitao menangis sesenggukan. Matanya terlihat memerah dengan sorot mata ketakutan yang tercetak jelas. Membuat Kris tertegun lalu perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menyesal kemudian beranjak dari posisinya

"Maaf... " lirihnya sendu. Dia hendak berbalik pergi saat merasakan sebuah tangan menarik seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya. Kris menoleh dan mendapati Zitao menatapnya memohon dengan bibir bengkak memerah.

Kenapa?

Jangan memasang raut wajah seperti itu jika tidak ingin Kris lepas kendali lagi dan menyentuhmu paksa, Zitao.

"Gege... Jangan pergi." ujarnya serak. Dia kembali menarik-narik baju Kris. Seolah takut Kris pergi dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Karena hal itulah yang Zitao rasakan saat melihat Kris menatapnya menyesal dan penuh rasa bersalah. Dia memang takut tadi waktu Kris menciumnya paksa tapi dia lebih takut lagi jika Kris memutuskan untuk tidak mau melihat dirinya lagi. Dia benar-benar takut hingga tanpa sadar menarik baju Pemuda pirang tersebut.

Zitao tidak mengerti kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu setelah apa yang Kris perbuat. Dia hanya mengikuti suara hati yang mengatakan jika dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kris. Dia begitu ketakutan membayangkan hal itu berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"Zitao... "

Kris melepaskan tangannya kemudian berlutut di pinggir rajang. Menghadap Zitao yang saat ini duduk bersila sambil menghapus air matanya. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir melihat Zitao yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan saat ini. Tuhan, bagaimana bisa tadi dia hampir menodai sosok semurni ini?

"Maafkan gege nee, gege sangat menyesal." ungkapnya pelan. Dia mengambil sebelah tangan Zitao lalu mengusapnya lembut. Dia menunduk sekilas dan mencium tangan tersebut.

_Blushh_

Zitao merasakan kedua pipinya memanas akan tindakan Kris. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba meningkat diiringi dengan sebuah perasaan hangat yang mengalir lembut. Begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan. Zitao sangat menyukai perasaan tersebut.

"Tapi gege harus janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tao takut." rajuknya lucu. Kris mengangkat kepalanya kemudian terkekeh.

"Baiklah... Tapi gege tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu. Kau begitu menggemaskan, Zii." responnya.

"Tidak boleh. Tao tidak mau melakukannya." balasnya cemberut. Dia mencibir lalu menggembungkan pipinya pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa gege kurang tampan?"

"Anniyo bukan seperti itu. Kata mama, ciuman harus dilakukan dengan dua orang kekasih yang saling menyayangi dan mencintai. Jadi kita tidak boleh melakukannya, gege." jelasnya seolah menyeramahi. Mau tidak mau membuat Kris terkekeh pelan. Polos sekali bocah ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasih gege saja? Biar kita bisa bebas berciuman kapanpun gege mau."

"MWO?"

"Kenapa? Apa Zitao tidak mau?"

"Ta-tapi kita baru saling mengenal gege. Lagipula Luhan-ge nanti pasti marah." lirihnya sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya pelan. Sebuah kebiasaan sepertinya.

"Arraseo~ gege akan menunggumu sampai Zitao siap."

"Kenapa begitu? Apa gege mencintai Tao?"

Kris termenung. Dia mengamati wajah Zitao yang saat ini menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Sangat."

"Eh?"

"Gege sangat mencintaimu, Zitao." Kris tersenyum, berdiri dari posisinya lalu berpindah disamping Zitao. Dengan pelan Kris mendekat dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Bahkan sejak dari dulu."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu mereka kan, hyung?" Luhan berjengit kaget. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sehun tengah bersandar di dinding tidak jauh darinya. Tatapannya berubah tajam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Oh Sehun." jawabnya datar. Dia kembali hendak membuka pintu saat sebuah kalimat tepat menohok jantungnya.

"Aku tahu semuanya, hyung. Itu semua hanyalah masa lalu."

**Dheg!**

Luhan melebarkan matanya terkejut. Antara panik, takut dan marah. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tahu masalah itu? Hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang seharusnya tahu. Bukan orang lain. Terutama seorang Oh Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa? Sekali lagi, itu bukan urusanmu, Sehun. Kau hanya berperan sebagai orang luar di sini." ujarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku menyukai Zitao?"

_Nyut_

Luhan menatap nanar pintu di depannya. Perasaan nyeri entah darimana asalnya datang menggelayuti dadanya. Sesak. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak mencengkeram dadanya erat saat rasa nyeri itu menyebar semakin dalam. Kenapa? Tidak seharusnya dia seperti ini.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku memisahkan mereka? Kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan Zitao." jawabnya lirih. Dia dengan cepat berbalik dan menatap Sehun intens. Sebuah senyum terukir tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Dan Sehun tahu... Itu adalah senyum getir. Penuh dengan kebohongan dan kepalsuan.

"Aku tidaklah seegois kau, hyung. Aku memang menyukainya tapi aku tidak mungkin memaksakan kehendakku dengan menyuruhnya membalas perasaanku. Itu kejam." Sehun melirik Luhan. Diam-diam menunggu reaksi seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan pemuda cantik itu.

Tapi nihil.

Luhan berekspresi datar. Sulit untuk Sehun membaca hatinya jika seperti itu. Apa perasaan seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang saat berhadapan dengannya? Dia sadar sekarang jika raut datarnya sehari-sehari telah banyak menyusahkan orang lain.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Kau tidak tahu apapun, Sehun. Jika kau memang menyukai Zitao kusarankan untuk mengikuti tindakanku ini."

Sehun mendesis lirih.

"Kau yang seharusnya sadar, hyung. Hanya Kris-hyung lah orang yang bisa membuat Zitao bahagia. Kau tahu itu, tapi kau terus menyangkalnya. Kenapa? Apa hyung takut Kris-hyung akan meninggalkan Zitao lagi?" Luhan tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Ya, sehun memang benar. Dia takut Kris mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Janji semu yang sama. Kesakitan yang sama. Sudah cukup Zitao kecil menderita karena merasa dikhianati dan ditinggalkan. Luhan tidak mau melihat kesalahan yang sama lagi. Katakan jika dia terlalu bersikap berlebihan. Ya itu memang benar, dia begitu menyayangi Zitao hingga tanpa sadar melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk adik sepupunya tersebut. Tanpa tahu hal itu membuat Zitao bahagia atau tidak.

"Cobalah untuk merelakan semuanya, hyung. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini." lanjut Sehun dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

"Aku mencoba dan aku tidak bisa, Sehun. Aku sudah mencobanya berulang kali tapi aku ketakutan. Aku harus bagaimana?"

_Grepp_

Sehun melangkah maju kemudian memeluk Luhan erat. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang dibutuhkan pemuda cantik yang terlihat begitu rapuh tersebut.

"Kau tidak sendirian, hyung. Aku janji semuanya akan baik-baik saja." bisiknya menenangkan.

.

.

.

**Buk buk buk**

"Yya! Berhenti sayang. Kau menyakiti pundakku!" teriak Chanyeol kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak sakit jika Baekhyun memukulinya dengan kamus tebal sedari tadi.

"Gara-gara kau kita terlambat masuk hari ini, Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau jika harus mengepel dan menyapu. ANDWEE! rasakan.. Rasakan!"

"Aaarrrggghhhhhh"

Sepertinya memang benar. Ketika mobil Chanyeol mendekati gerbang sekolah, terlihat gerbang sekolah itu sudah tutup dengan dua orang satpam yang berdiri gagah menyeringai seram ke arah mereka.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup begitu pula Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah pucat pasi. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan menghampiri kedua satpam tersebut. Diikuti oleh sang kekasih yang berjalan mengkeret di belakang.

"Kau sadar ini jam berapa, nak?" tanya salah satu satpam. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah tongkat panjang besar yang berhasil membuat nyali Chanyeol menciut.

"Maafkan kami, ahjussi. Kami terlambat." ungkapnya berkeringat dingin. Sialan. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika terlambat ternyata sebegini seramnya. Pantas saja, banyak anak-anak langsung jera dan tidak berniat untuk datang telat lagi.

Chanyeol khilaf... Tuhan.

**Tinn Tinn**

Sebuah mobil terparkir tepat di belakang mobil Chanyeol. Serentak mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati Luhan dan Zitao keluar dari mobil dan berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka. Baekhyun langsung cengok.

Lho, sejak kapan mereka berdua jadi tukang telat?

"Hoosshhh.. Maaf, k-kami terlambat... " Luhan yang pertama bersuara. Dengan nafas terengah-rengah dan wajah berkeringat. Zitao berdiri di sebelahnya dengan penampilan tak kalah berantakan. Bahkan dia tidak memakai jas dan dasinya terlihat miring. Rambutnya lepek karena keringat membuat poni pirangnya jatuh sempurna di dahi. Wajahnya memerah dengan bulir-bulir keringat jatuh melewati leher jenjangnya.

Satu kata, Sexy.

**Plakk!**

"Yya! Kenapa menampar pipiku, Baekhie~" teriak Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini.

"Hapus air liurmu yang menetes itu, Park Chanyeol! Kau membuatku malu!" balasnya tak kalah berteriak. Chanyeol cengir. Dia berdehem sebentar lalu memusatkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah dua satpam.

"Ahjusshi... Buka gerbangnya, nee~~" rayunya dengan nada merajuk. Baekhyun langsung muntah. Mana cocok Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu?

"Tidak." balas salah satu satpam. Telihat jengah dengan semua jurus aegyo Chanyeol.

Luhan mendadak emosi. Dia beralih menatap Zitao yang ada di sebelahnya. Seolah memberi kode rahasia. Yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata polos andalannya. Tuhan... Kenapa adiknya ini lugunya kebangetan? Luhan mencoba sabar. Dia mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Zitao.

"Sekarang!" ancamnya saat Zitao menggeleng mencoba untuk menolak. Zitao mencibir pelan lalu berbalik menatap kedua satpam yang masih berdiri siaga.

"Ahjusshi... Tolong buka gerbangnya nee~ bbuingg~ bbuingg~ pleaseee... " Zitao beraegyo ria. Mengepalkan kedua tangan dimasing-masing pipi dengan pipi menggembung imut. Tidak lupa raut wajahnya yang dibuat semelas mungkin layaknya kucing lucu minta dielus.

"Aaarrrhhhh baiklah baiklah... Jangan terlambat lagi, mengerti?"

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan lalu menyeringai kompak (minus Zitao). Lalu mengacungkan dua jempol mereka ke arah pemuda mirip panda tersebut.

Keahlianmu... Berguna sekali nak Zitao~

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C.**

**Note : ****author mau curhat. Sepertinya untuk sementara saya ingin menenangkan diri dulu. Gila aja! Kalian liat penampilan tonggos yg baru tidak? Sumvahh saya langsung trauma. Kenapa jadi kyk uke cabeh begitu? Author syok. Maafkan saya jika chap. Ini kurang greget. Salahkan tonggos saja nee~ salahkan wajahnya yg minta ditonjok :3**

**Katakan saya lebay. Tapi ini benar-benar membuat saya agak gimana gitu dengan si tonggos akhir-akhir ini. Dan sayangnya semua fic saya kebanyakan dia yg jadi utama. So~ biarkan saya menenangkan diri. :') **

**Sampai jumpa~ sankyuu buat respon kalian sebelumnya. Wo ai ni~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Luhan, EXO members**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena **_**Bitch face**_**-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu – Park Chanyeol**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur membingungkan, typo(s) bertebaran, author sableng dll**

**Cuter version?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah hampir 30 menit Zitao melakukannya. Matanya yang tajam tapi berbinar polos layaknya anak kecil tetap bergulir kesana kemari mengikuti pergerakan obyek yang sadar atau tidak sadar telah mengunci manik kelamnya. Sosoknya yang tinggi menjulang namun ramping berisi semakin terlihat menarik setiap pasang mata yang sejak tadi melewatinya. Tidak lupa surai pirangnya yang terlihat lembut saat disentuh membuat siapa saja berkeinginan untuk mengusapnya barang satu atau dua elusan. Namun nyatanya sang bocah polos yang menjadi perhatian tidak sedikitpun bergeming dari posisinya sejak awal. Dia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu hingga wajahnya nyaris menempel pada bidang kaca. Wajahnya yang cantik semakin terlihat menggemaskan saat mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' kecil dengan mata semakin intens mengamati obyek di dalam sana. Seorang pemuda tinggi, pirang nan tampan yang menjadi tujuannya sejak bel istirahat berbunyi tadi. Zitao bahkan menolak ajakan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun ke kantin karena dia beralasan dan lebih memilih untuk datang ke lapangan basket indoor untuk melihat seseorang.

Zitao ingin bertemu dengan Kris lagi.

Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka yang terjadi di rumah Zitao kemarin, entah bagaimana bisa pemuda polos itu ingin sekali melihat wajah sang Wu muda. Minimal Zitao ingin mengamatinya dari jarak aman seperti sekarang ini. Karena dia cukup sadar, jika Luhan-gegenya tahu semua hal ini pasti pemuda cantik itu akan mengintrogasinya habis-habisan. Masalah introgasi memang mudah, tapi aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan gegenya itulah yang membuat Zitao ketakutan. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat sang gege marah dan mengabaikannya lagi.

Mata Zitao seketika melotot lucu saat sang obyek menyadari keberadannya di balik pintu. Dengan panik berlebihan, tubuhnya langsung mundur mendadak hingga naas kakinya tersandung satu sama lain hingga membuatnya jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Dia bermaksud untuk merengek kesakitan ketika manik kembarnya melihat pintu di depannya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok rupawan Kris.

"Zitao?" panggilnya kecil dengan nada kurang yakin. Sebelum kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekat lalu membantu sang pemuda polos untuk berdiri. Matanya yang tajam sedikit berkilat akan kekhawatiran melihat Zitao tengah meringis.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. Kris dengan cekatan memapah tubuh Zitao yang kini pemuda itu menatapnya dengan begitu memelas. Seperti seekor panda kecil yang minta untuk digendong induknya. Kris diam-diam memekik gemas dalam hati.

"Sakit gege~" adu Zitao lucu. Membuat Kris mati-matian untuk tidak lepas kendali dan menyeret Zitao ke ruang kesehatan. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk di obati. Memang apalagi? Tapi menilik bagian luar tubuh Zitao yang sepertinya tidak ada luka serius, hanya tersandung biasa, membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sepertinya tidak perlu.

"Dasar panda kecil ceroboh. Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi, kau membuat gege cemas dan khawatir." dengus Kris pelan. Akhirnya mendudukkan pemuda mirip panda itu di bangku panjang terdekat. Dia sempat tersenyum samar tatkala matanya menangkap ekspresi sebal Zitao yang begitu lucu.

"Ada apa kemari?" imbuhnya langsung.

Zitao gelagapan. Matanya sempat melebar lucu sebelum pemuda itu mendadak salah tingkah dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup. Tidak tahu jika Kris yang duduk di sampingnya juga ingin menggigit bibir mungil nan menggemaskan itu.

"Eung~ Tao ingin melihat gege." balasnya malu-malu panda. Pemuda itu sekilas melirik Kris dan kembali menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kemarin gege sempat membuatmu menangis dan ketakutan?"

Zitao sebenarnya bingung ingin menjawab apa. Memang benar dia sempat ketakutan akan perlakuan Kris kemarin. Tapi itu sudah berlalu dan dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang. Lagipula dia tidaklah mungkin bisa menghindari pemuda pirang jika pikirannya sejak kemarin selalu dihantui bayangan yang sama, yaitu wajah rupawan Kris.

"Apa gege tidak mau menemui Tao lagi? Tapi kemarin gege bilang ingin menjadi kekasih Tao dan mau menunggu Tao. Apa sebenarnya gege hanya berbohong saja?" balasnya pelan dan nyaris ingin menangis. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi memikirkan Kris sekedar membohonginya membuat hatinya perih tanpa sadar. Terasa begitu familiar. Seolah pernah dia mengalami hal yang sama sebelumnya. Tapi tidakkah itu aneh? Dia baru mengenal Kris belakangan ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin gege bermaksud untuk menolakmu, Tao-er~ aku pikir kau menuruti Luhan untuk tidak terlalu dekat-dekat denganku." balas Kris dengan senyum kecut diluar, tapi diam-diam seringai licik terukir di dalam. Matanya semakin intens untuk mengamati Zitao seakan itu adalah hal yang sangat penting baginya. Karena bagaimanapun hanya sosok disampingnya inilah yang selama ini mengisi bilik-bilik kosong di hatinya.

"Anniyo~ Tao tidak seperti itu. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Luhan-ge nee, gege~ Tao tidak mau Luhan-ge marah lagi." ungkapnya jujur, dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Tidak sekalipun sadar jika pemuda di sampingnya lagi-lagi tengah tersenyum miring. Kris perlahan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap poni Zitao lembut. Mengusapnya penuh perhatian dan rasa sayang.

"Arraseo Tao-er, apapun untukmu." bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan Lulu, kau masih belum bisa memaafkan Suho?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada tidak percaya, walaupun Luhan yang mendengarnya sedikit terselip juga nada jahil di dalamnya. Pemuda cantik itu sempat melempar senyum misterius sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku di depannya. Sebelah tangannya memegang bolpoin merah dan sibuk menandai hal-hal yang penting di buku tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? Akhir-akhir ini kekasih Yixing itu terlihat lesu dan meratap. Kau tidak mengancam atau sejenisnya-kan? Wajahnya yang tertekan itu membuatku ingin terjungkal sekaligus tertawa miris." imbuh Xiumin menggebu-menggebu. Lupa jika mereka masihlah berada di perpustakaan yang mengharuskan penghuninya untuk tenang dan tidak berisik. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk mereka berdua, malahan dua pemuda cantik itu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dan mengabaikan beberapa penghuni yang terang-terangan menampilkan raut wajah kesal. Bahkan petugas perpustakaan yang berdehem keras sejak tadi tidak mereka hiraukan.

"Aku hanya meminta Yixing untuk mengurus Suho. Karena ketua OSIS kita yang pendek itu belakangan ini sering menghilang seperti hantu saat akan bertemu denganku." jawab Luhan kalem. Tapi ekspresi yang ditampilkannya begitu puas dan tanpa beban.

"Kau memang tiada matinya, lulu-sayang~ aku penasaran dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Yixing sampai Suho terlihat mengenaskan seperti itu." Xiumin tertawa kecil nyaris terpingkal-pingkal. Mengingat jika beberapa hari ini ketua OSIS mereka digosipkan berubah setengah gila karena tersebar kabar telah dicampakkan sepihak oleh Yixing. Tentu saja itu hanya gosip miring semata, mereka tidak putus (syukur-syukur masih belum -_-) karena hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah bukan putusnya hubungan mereka tapi menderitanya pihak Suho karena telah dianiaya kekasihnya sendiri. Sungguh, Xiumin ngakak parah.

"Well~ siapa yang tahu, salah sendiri bertindak sembrono dengan salah memberi tiket nonton segala." Luhan ikut-ikutan terkikik geli. Bersikap tidak peduli tatkala 2 orang siswa di depan mereka mengirim sinar leser ke arah mereka berdua.

"Tunggu! Aku baru mengingat sesuatu... Oh, Ya tuhan, aku lupa jika istirahat siang ini aku ada janji dengan Jongdae. maafkan aku lulu, Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang." Xiumin lagi-lagi tanpa peduli sekitar, langsung berteriak histeris dan secepat kilat memberesi buku-buku yang tercecer di mejanya. Mengabaikan Luhan yang kini menatapnya bingung sekaligus ingin tahu.

"Kau janji kencan, Umin?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak! Ah maksudku, iya? Bukan kencan sebenarnya hanya... Bertemu saja. Tidak mungkin aku kencan dengannya di sekolah, lulu sayang~ ah sudahlah berbicara dengan jones memang membingungkan, aku duluan ya?" balasnya cepat. Xiumin sempat melempar kiss-bye norak sebelum benar-benar hilang di balik pintu perpustakaan. Tidak benar-benar peduli tatkala mendengar Luhan berteriak dan menyumpahinya seenak jidat. Bahkan dia sempat ngikik cantik dan berdoa tulus -_- jika semoga saja semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan sabar dan tabah menghadapi Luhan. Poor everyone

"Ya tuhan, ya tuhan... " Luhan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menunduk dan bersumbunyi di kolong meja tatkala mata rusanya menangkap sosok Sehun di depan pintu perpustakaan. Pemuda albino itu tampak celingukan seperti mencari seseorang. Jangan bilang jika dia ingin menemui Luhan?

_Oh Shit!_

Luhan belum siap, Tuhan... Dia belum mau bertemu Sehun setelah insiden pelukan kemarin. Dia malu bertatap muka dengan pemuda minim ekspresi itu setelah kemarin dia sempat menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya. Luhan langsung meringis mengingat betapa bodohnya dia yang dengan mudahnya memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan Sehun begitu saja. Dia merutuk dalam hati, kenapa harus dengan pemuda itu dia membagi beban yang ia pikul selama ini?

Luhan malu! Aaarrrrggghhhhhh-

"Luhan-ssi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" dia mendongak dan seketika salah tingkah. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai petugas perpustakaan di sekolahnya. Yeoja berkacamata itu memandang Luhan sinis dan tidak suka. Bagaimana mungkin dia bersikap baik dengan pemuda itu jika sejak awal masuk perpustakaan tadi sudah membuat kehebohan dengan teman bakpaonya? Dia tidak peduli meskipun pemuda itu popular dan dipuja warga sekolah.

"Ma-maafkan saya... " dengan menanggung rasa malu akibat menjadi pusat perhatian, Luhan muncul dari kolong meja dan duduk kembali di bangkunya dengan gaya elegan. Wajahnya sudah begitu cuek dan bertingkah seolah semuanya hal yang sepele meskipun di dalam hatinya dia sudah ingin terjun bebas ke laut dan dimakan hiu. Sejenak, matanya melirik ke arah pintu dan tidak mendapati sosok Sehun di sana. Dia sudah akan bersujud sembari mengucap syukur tatkala sebuah suara datar mengintrupsi pemikiran absurdnya.

"Luhan-hyung, kau menghindariku?"

Mati kutu. Wajah Luhan mendadak pucat seperti tidak makan berminggu-minggu mendengar suara yang familir itu. Kepalanya menoleh takut-takut dan melihat seorang Oh Sehun berdiri tegak tidak jauh di belakangnya. Mampus.

.

.

.

Suho tidak tahu ada yang namanya keberuntungan di dunia sampai dia memiliki Zhang Yixing sebagai kekasihnya. Pemuda itu walau di luar tampak dewasa, berwibawa dan sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap bawahannya tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika di dalamnya dia begitu mellow dan sensitif sangat. Apalagi jika kekasih manisnya sudah menyinggung-nyinggung soal masa lalu yang seringkali membuat Suho sakit hati sekaligus galau. Sebenarnya bukan menyinggung, Yixing hanya tanpa sadar menyuarakan sesuatu hal yang berkaitan dengan kisah masa lalu mereka, atau sejujurnya masa lalu tidak langsung antara Yixing dengan orang lain.

Sialan!

Kurang apa Suho sampai Yixing hampir selalu gagal dalam hal move on? Dia kaya raya, jelas sekali. Pintar dan pandai berorganisasi, tidak lagi diragukan. Lantas apa yang membuat Yixing susah berpaling dari masa lalunya?

Atau jangan-jangan Suho kurang tinggi? _Damn it!_

Dan apa yang lebih mengenaskan daripada itu? Saking cinta matinya dengan Yixing, ia akan rela begitu saja diapa-apakan oleh pemuda berdimple manis itu. Walaupun itu hal nista, aneh dan konyol sekalipun.

"Lihat? Zitao lucu sekali, hyung~ dia melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil." ujarnya antusias. Pemuda itu mengintip dari balik jendela mobil menggunakan kaca mata hitam yang terlihat... Kontras sekali. Suho bingung sebenarnya, kenapa harus memakai kacamata hitam segala? Dan gilanya, dia ikut memakainya juga.

"Sudahlah sayang~ berhentilah berputar akan masa lalu dan lanjutkan hidupmu. Apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus?"

**Plakk!**

"YYA! Kenapa menampar pipiku?" raung Suho sambil memegangi sebelah pipinya yang kini memerah. Tapi tubuhnya mendadak bekeringat dingin tatkala mendapati sang kekasih meliriknya begitu sadis dan seakan siap untuk menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Yixing setelahnya mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Menjadi stalker dadakan.

"Ada apa sih sampai-sampai kau berubah menjadi penguntit seperti ini? Dan apa-apaan itu, kau melakukan semua ini untuk Kris dan Zitao?!" protes Suho setelah beberapa saat. Tapi sepertinya tidak sedikitpun direspon oleh sang kekasih yang saat ini lebih memilih menjerit kecil dan berteriak kegirangan. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, Suho tidak begitu peduli.

Seharusnya mereka kencan setelah pulang sekolah tadi, tapi kenapa berubah haluan menjadi movie ala-ala james bond begini? Menjadi seorang agent rahasia bukanlah gaya Suho. Apalagi hanya menjadi stalker ababil seperti ini, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya?

"Xing, baby~"

"SSSTTTTT! Diam, hyung..."

"Tapi sayang, ki-"

"Huusshhh! Aku sedang sibuk, jangan menggangguku!"

Apanya yang sibuk jika Yixing sejak tadi hanya mengintip ke arah gerbang sekolah dari dalam mobil? Lebih tepatnya, pemuda manis itu sedari awal tengah mengamati Zitao yang kini berada di samping gerbang bagian luar seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Sepertinya memang menunggu Kris. Tolong, jangan tanya darimana Yixing tahu semua hal itu karena jika bukan berkat Baekhyun, dia tidak tahu jika sebenarnya mereka berdua (KrisTao) memutuskan menjalin hubungan gelap dibelakang Luhan.

Jangan berprasangka negatif dulu akan kata 'gelap' di atas, mereka hanya saling bertemu dan mengakrabkan diri tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan tentunya. Dan juga tanpa tambahan aneh-aneh atau anu-anu entah apalah itu. Yang pasti, berkat informasi sakral itu, Yixing berubah semangat dan memutuskan untuk mendukung mereka berdua. Lupakan akan masa lalu lebay yang sempat dibahas Suho sebelumnya. Dia sedikit demi sedikit akan belajar merelakan karena sedari awal dia sudah sadar jika sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki 'orang itu'. Dia sudah punya Zitao dan Yixing sudah memilih Suho untuk berada di sampingnya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah mulai terobsesi dengan Zitao. Atau kau memang sebenarnya tidak bisa untuk melupakan Kris?" cibir Suho dalam keheningan mereka. Pemuda itu diam-diam menghela nafas dan melirik Yixing.

"Hyung, jangan memulai pertengkaran sia-sia dengan alasan yang sama lagi. Aku akan benar-benar marah jika kau selalu memojokkanku seperti ini." jawab Yixing dengan fokus mata masih tetap mengawasi Zitao dari kejauhan. Pemuda berdimple manis itu seketika berwajah cerah tatkala manik kembarnya melihat sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti di samping Zitao. Mobil yang sudah dia kenal sebagai mobil Kris.

"Hyung! Ikuti mereka berdua!" imbuhnya nyaris berteriak heboh, membuat Suho hampir tuli mendadak. Pemuda tampan itu Menjalankan mobil ogah-ogahan dan terpaksa mengikuti mobil sport merah itu dari belakang. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak polos kekasihnya itu?

"Xing, aku baru mengingat sesuatu. Darimana kau tahu jika mereka hari ini akan berkencan?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada Park Chanyeol yang telah menjadi informan berharga untuk kita~"

"Kita?"

"Yup. Aku, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tentu saja. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang penasaran dengan masa lalu mereka berdua."

Suho bingung. Masa lalu mana yang sedang dibahas oleh Yixing? Duhh, Suho memberi respon seolah mereka semua memiliki banyak rahasia di masa lalu yang masih tersembunyi.

"Maksudmu Kris dan Zitao?"

"Jangan merusak suasana, hyung. Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka? Tidak mungkin masa laluku dengan Kris-kan? Kau sudah tahu semuanya jika hal itu."

Suho facepalm, mati kutu atau nama lainnya, diam membisu. Diam-diam mengutuk Kris dengan berbagai mantra ampuh yang pernah dipelajarinya. Tuhan, haruskah dia berurusan dengan hubungan cinta konyol bersegi empat atau segi enam abstrak(?) ini seumur hidupnya?

Tolong Suho, Tuhan... Dia tidak kuat, dia ingin pulang dan tidur saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa gege-mu percaya?" tanya Kris sambil fokus menyetir selagi matanya menatap sekilas pemuda panda polos di sampingnya. Zitao dengan senyum menggemaskan miliknya, mengangguk lucu berulang kali.

"Tao sudah bilang akan pulang bersama Kyungsoo-hyung. Awalnya Luhan-ge sempat curiga tapi setelah itu gege percaya dan masuk ke dalam kelas." jawabnya jujur. Tipikal anak baik dan polos. Kris diam-diam mengulum senyum tipis sebelum kembali fokus menatap jalanan. Namun manik kembarnya sesekali melirik Zitao yang saat ini tengah membuka kaca jendela mobil hingga menerbangkan helai demi helai anak rambutnya. Di mata Kris, sosok Zitao sekarang begitu indah dan mempesona. Seperti malaikat.

"Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya lagi. Berusaha untuk membagi konsentrasi antara setir mobil dan Zitao. Walau keseluruhan otaknya lebih banyak untuk memikirkan sosok sempurna Zitao daripada jalanan cukup lenggang yang saat ini mereka lewati. Tadi sebelum berangkat, Zitao sempat merengek ingin ke pantai daripada tempat wisata lain, jadi jangan heran jika jalan yang mereka tempuh cukup sepi kendaraan.

"Nee gege~ Soo-hyung bilang tidak masalah dan berpesan pada Tao untuk hati-hati di jalan. Bahkan Kai membekali Tao ini." pemuda polos itu berceloteh riang hingga mengukir senyum langka milik Kris. Tapi senyum itu seketika pudar digantikan raut wajah syok saat tahu benda apa yang dipegang Zitao.

Kondom?

Tunggu, Tunggu sebentar!

KONDOM?

Tanpa pikir panjang sebelah tangan Kris langsung menyambar benda laknat itu. Meremasnya lalu membuangnya ke jendela mobil. Bingung harus menjawab apa saat Zitao memandanginya terkejut dengan ekspresi menahan tangis yang tercetak jelas.

"Kenapa gege membuang permen Tao?"

_F*cking SHIT!_ Ingatkan Kris untuk menebas leher Kai ketika pulang nanti. Bagaimana mungkin Kai tega memberi Tao benda laknat seperti itu? Rasanya Kris ingin memutar balik kemudi, memburu Kai dan memutilasi tubuh pemuda hitam itu untuk disumbangkan ke Hiu laut.

"A-ah, permennya sudah kadaluarsa, Tao-er... Nanti kau sakit perut." elaknya setelah beberapa lama memutar otak. Jujur menghadapi bocah polos macam Zitao lebih sulit daripada harus berkelahi menghadapi 20 orang preman. Namun serumit apapun puzzle berjalan (Zitao) yang mesti dihadapinya seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapapun, Kris bahkan tanpa memikirkan resiko apapun, akan senang hati menyelesaikannya hingga tuntas.

"Eung~ benarkah? Hihihi terima kasih gege. Luhan-gege juga sering melakukannya untuk Tao. Katanya, Tao jangan terlalu banyak makan permen, nanti gigi Tao bisa berlubang."

Kris tidak tahu harus berterima kasih pada Luhan atau tidak. Mengingat pemuda cantik itu saat ini terjebak kelas tambahan di sekolah sedangkan dirinya tidak tahu jika sang adik kesayangan tengah diculik oleh Kris untuk dibawa ke pantai. Well~ tidak adil memang. Tapi jika tidak menggunakan cara licik seperti ini, Kris tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Zitao lagi.

Kuberitahu kau, Hidup itu butuh perjuangan, bung. Sekalipun itu tindakan curang dan merugikan pihak orang lain. Toh apa peduli Kris, selagi Zitao ada disampingnya, dia akan baik-baik saja.

"HOREEEE... PANTAI~~"

itu adalah teriakan childish yang Zitao lontarkan ketika mobil yang mereka berdua kendarai telah hampir sampai di tempat tujuan, dimana sejauh mata memandang, menampilkan pemandangan laut biru yang indah dan ujung cakrawala yang begitu mengagumkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : sy lanjutin pelan-pelan nih ff tinggalan kadaluarsa(?) milik author. Sebenarnya sy sudah hampir lupa sama konsep cerita ini bagaimana, tapi berhubung sy lagi good mood dan sedikit mau berfikir ulang, akhirnya sy selesaikan juga chap. Lanjutannya. XDDD**

**Sy tidak mau banyak curhat di sini, ntar dikira sy author yang suka ngeluh dan banyak tingkah, hahahahaha walau aslinya begitu #dilemparbom**

**At last~ author cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih buat partisipasi fic yg sebelumnya, sungguh ane gedeg ama tingkah kalian, dikasih sequel masih aja minta sequel lagi... Lha opo kurang cukup toh nduk? #ngomongapaini -_-**

**See u next time ya? :) :)**

**Review?**

**::: Semarang, 09:43 P.M :::**


End file.
